Can You Stand The Rain?
by SazoukKasumi
Summary: Yanked from the only friends she could call family, Kissa is forced to live and work for the ruthless Sesshomaru. Can she survive her new prison without killing herself in the process of escaping? In a world where demons hide under the cover of disguise and enchantments to keep the human population unaware of there identities, will she figure out who and what she is? R&R!
1. Rain

A/N: Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing fiction... Review if ya like! :D

Disclamier: I don't own InuYasha...just my character(s).

This...is a long one. :D

**Rain**

_Its always raining at this damn place. I can never catch a break, _I think inwardly, listening to the sound of the rain as it pounds over my umbrella and hits the cracked pavement below me.

I'm a chauffeur. Well, I'm the person who holds the huge umbrella for the wealthy people who stay at the prestigious hotel I work for…Okay, I'm more like an umbrella-girl than a chauffeur. But I like the sound of Chauffeur better, it makes me sound more important.

I'm supposed to be waiting on a guest of very great magnitude to arrive to the hotel. The unrelenting rain shows no mercy toward me while I wait. I've been standing here for about thirty minutes waiting for this "It person" to show up. I'm soaking wet, shivering and I. Have. Had. It. For such a prestigious hotel, how come they couldn't make a gazebo or something so I won't have to stand here like an idiot holding an umbrella?

_Oh screw this,_ I contemplate,_ If this fool doesn't show up in two more minutes, I…_My thoughts were left unfinished.

A white limousine pulls around the elegant driveway which is pretty big in size.

"Took 'em long enough." I mumble brooding over the limousine. " Well, time to work." I think aloud to myself, and plaster on a forged smile. They don't pay me enough for this. I rehearse my lines in my head as the limousine nears. _Hello! Welcome to Celestial heights! I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as I do._ That's a lie. I don't even stay here.

The limo pulls up to were I am standing.

My hand tightens on the handle. I always get edgy every time someone pulls up. The rain has dwindled to a light mist, but I am unyielding to loosen the grip on the umbrella. We're near the end of October, and it's raining.

_Hello! Welcome to.._

A _real _chauffeur steps out of the driver's seat and walks around the car to open the door that the "special person" is sitting behind.

_..Celestial heights! _

The chauffeur opens the door, bows deeply and mumbles something to the person who I cannot see.

I suck in a swig of cool air through my teeth, let it out, and step over to the limousine to recite my well rehearsed lines to the guest. With a quick bow, I start my speech.

"Hello! Welcome to Celestial Heights! I hope you enjoy your stay here as much as I do. Please, Let me show you to the door." With that said, I thrust the umbrella at the car door. Almost forgot I had it. They _really _don't pay me enough for this.

* * *

><p>I have seen my share of ugly people since I'm usually the one helping them to the door. It's hard to miss 'em. Once you see one, your like <em>Whoa.<em> For the life of me I can't stop staring at them. Occasionally the men who stay at the inn are bald, have too big noses or no front teeth. women have huge eyes, no eye brows or both. Sometimes, I have to stop myself form laughing out loud at the un-deservering old folk that usually come to stay here.

On rare occasion, there are usually some young business people that stay here as well. But that's rare. A few of the men are quite handsome and a couple of the women are beautiful.

I remember this one guy that stepped out of his limo looking like a sex god in a tuxedo. The man was _hot_. He had shoulder length black, silky hair, a pale perfect face and dangerous but appealing dark blue eyes.

I couldn't say anything for about ten seconds since I was eye ogling the man. I don't think he noticed because he was on his cellular the whole time, so he didn't catch me looking at him. Whenever I'm around people like that, I get nervous. I cant look 'em straight in the eye. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like I'm unworthy to met their gaze. Just to put it bluntly, I'm a tad bit shy. Just because I hold an umbrella, it doesn't mean that I converse with anybody who is underneath it. I do what I gotta do and then get the hell out of there.

After that encounter, there hasn't been even one good looking man who has graced my eyes or stood under my umbrella.

Until now that is.

* * *

><p>So here I am, expecting the old or the ugly when all my assumptions were proven wrong at once.<p>

He wasn't old.

He sure as hell wasn't ugly.

The "special man" that I've been waiting thirty minutes for that rose up under _my _umbrella was drop dead gorgeous.

Just like the last time, I'm ogling the man. But he wasn't the guy from last time. I couldn't speak, but it didn't last long.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. Silver locks tumbled around his broad suit covered shoulders. And I thought my hair was strange (We'll get to that later). My eyes quickly made their way to his face, which I nearly gasped at.

Gorgeous isn't the word fit him. Hell, I couldn't think of one word when it came to him.

I quickly cast my eyes down before he sees me drooling over him, and smile nervously as he comes to stand under my umbrella. My heart hammered in my chest, and my grip tightened once again on the umbrella handle.

I must have been standing there for longer than need be, because I could feel his eyes on me, as if waiting for something. Those golden, demanding eyes…..

"Proceed." He more or less demanded. His voice smooth and sensual, yet it had a cold edge to it.

I jumped a little, and mentally slapped myself.

'_Stupid Kissa, stupid…_'

"Right away sir." I gave a small bow. " This way please."

I quickly turned and lead him to the elegantly carved double doors, mentally kicking myself the whole way. Nearing our destination, I paused and swiftly pulled one of the double doors open and bowed deeply, well I bowed as deep as the umbrella would allow, which wasn't much.

"Please, enjoy your stay." I chimed, looking up to meet his golden eyes, didn't like what I saw there, so I looked straight ahead, that nervous smile made its way back to my lips.

'_Why he gotta look at a sista like that?_' I thought to myself , feeling his gaze as he scrutinize me, and made me wiggle uncomfortably. A frown made it's way to my face.

' _Step through the door…. Come on!_'

"Girl."

Surprised, I looked up to him, looking at his perfect nose rather than his eyes.

"Yes sir?" I answered

'_What the hell I do!'_

With his eyes still intensely staring down at me he asked, err, commanded, " Tell me your name."

'_oh_.'

" Kissa sir." I replied.

With a 'hn' he walked through the door and to the awaiting personnel that meet him in the lobby.

I watched him walk away, as I held open the door for the suitcases that the chauffeur rolled in on one of those rolling carts.

"That was unexpected." I mumble to myself, letting the glass door swing and close itself.

With my shift over, and it still raining cats and dogs, I gave a small 'whoop' and hopped, skipped, and hummed to myself as I made my way to the designated apartments for the employees of the hotel. Yes, the hotel is that big. But hey, I wasn't complaining. Just about everything was free, didn't have to pay for rent, thank God, Neither did you have to pay for food, cause there's a huge cafeteria where we all eat.

I let down my umbrella and made my way through the double doors, greeting the attendant at the front desk. I trudged up the stairs and made a right, walked a couple of doors down, and bam, I was at my room. I dig through my pocket and pull out my keys. I continue to hum to myself as I unlock the door and push it open . I revile in the silence for a moment and walked to my bed, after closing the door and shucking off my bright yellow raincoat. I sighed as I fell into my bed somewhat releasing the stress that crawled up my shoulders. I slowly sat up and pushed myself off the bed, all the while untying the bandanna that kept my hair from getting drenched.

I made my way to the bathroom mirror, watching as my purple locks fell free from restrictions. I was average height, about five four, and my skin is of a light brown color. My mom is Caucasian while my dad is African American. Oh, I know I'm adopted, I'm just waiting for my so called parents to bring it up. My eyes are large and dark brown, for now, and my lips are slim and pouted. I sighed to myself as I ran my hand through my unruly shoulder length hair. It's hard smiling all the time when you have a permenate frown on your face. I sighed for the ump-teenth time as I prepared to take out my colored contacts. I absolutely hated touching my own eye, but it had to be done to keep my little secret. With that done, I rubbed my eyes and refocused them on my reflection.

A girl with ruby red eyes started back at me.

Like I said, I don't know where the heck I got the eyes from. I know I didn't get them from my mom's side. And I'm sure I didn't get from dad either. I've tried everything to at least make my hair look normal, but the hair dye just won't take to it. I've tried a dozen times. So, the least I could do is hide my eyes from others who may ridicule me. I don't take criticism very well.

Lucky, I didn't have to hide it all from the present workers who also live here in the dorms. I'll leave my hair out for all to see, but re-apply my contacts before I leave out my dorm and into some other area. A couple people have come up to me and asked me where I purchased my hair dye, and I'd tell them that I to order it off the internet site that I'd forgotten the name of. There's nothing wrong with a little white lie.

I turned from the mirror, and skipped to my closet, humming that same tune that refused to get out of my head. I slid open the door and looked into my small closet. I stood there for a second, hands on my hips, a second later I finally decide to pull out a worn out pair of jeans and plain black T-shirt. I laid that on the bed, and plucked out some undergarments and a bra from a small dresser right beside the closet. I sauntered back to the bathroom. Over the toilet is where I keep my towels and soap and stuff. I grabbed my trusty loffah and my favorite body wash and turned on the shower. I adjusted the temperature of water, then slowly stepped in. As I cleansed myself of today's filth, I started to sing the song I had in my head all day, the song I just recently learned.

Oh, and one more thing before I forget. I recently found out that I'm a _**very **_talented singer. Only a couple of people know about it, and that's when I myself found out too. We where holding another one of our weekly slumber parties and we burst out in a random song while painting each other's fingernails. When I sung, I got lost in the harmony of my own voice and I swear by all that is holy the melody I sung to in my head could be heard through out the room, no radio required. And that's exactly what happened.

Freaky? I know. I sometimes doubt that I'm even human because of what I can do and what I look like. I mean, just think, weird hair, wrong colored eyes, and a voice to kill for. But then again, being the optimistic person I am, I know I can't be the only one, right? Some nights I'll stay up in my small bed and just let my mind contemplate on who I am, and my it will always come to that conclusion that I was never human. That I was a…demon. I'd scoff at myself and roll my eyes. Demons don't exist. I'd rather think of myself as a fallen Angel. Yeah, that sounds better.

I can sing anything from English to Asian. I like's variety. But to keep myself out of a mess of trouble and public bewilderment, I rarely sing. I haven't done so after that first incident. But, being in the privacy of my own bathroom, I guess a little song wouldn't hurt.

So when I sing in the shower it's like I can hear every pitch, and strum of the instruments in whatever song I'm singing at the time as clear as I can see day. It's kinda cool.

"_Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa_," I started, warming myself up.

_Itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta_

"_Marude ashita no mata_" I closed my eyes, and swayed slowly back and forth, losing myself in the song.

_Kono machi de au mitai ni_

_Ai woo shinjiru no wa_

_Jibun ni mo makenai koto_

_Yume ga kanau hi made_

"_Egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara," _the music flows from me, and glides around my skin like a tender caress. I can't see it when it happens, but I can feel it. My aura pulses and changes with every pitch in my voice.

_Watashi wa kimi no tote no sora de itai_

My voice rose to match the passion of the instrumental_,_

"_Kanashimi made mo tasutsumi konde_

_Itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to_

_Tooku de omoeru you ni_

_Kaeru basho_-"

"Kissa! Come on girl! It's time to eat!" Callie, one of my best friends hollered on the other side of the door.

My eyes snap open, and I promptly stop singing. As the melody dies around me and the aura seeps back from within, I turn off the now cold shower and hop out to dry.

"I'm coming!" I hollered back, wiping away as many droplets of water as possible before stumbling in to my bed to put on the fresh clothes I'd pulled out earlier. I speed walk back to the bathroom where I re-administer my brown contacts. I quickly pull my still wet hair back in a sloppy ponytail, and join Callie in the hallway. I grin when I see her.

"What's uppers girly?" I say, giving her a fleeting hug.

"You know, same old shit, just a different day." She replied, linking arms with me and heading to our next destination.

She's about the same height as me, but unlike me she has creamy skin and a sprinkle of freckles that decorate the bridge of her nose. Her hair is black and thick with curls, and her eyes are grey. She's a little on the chubby side, but that doesn't deter her from getting what she wants, or making herself look good. She's wearing her Tinkerbell pajama pants and a black shirt that says, 'WTF you looking at?' written across the front in crude letters.

A couple of doors down from my room is my other bestie, Anais. We stopped, and banged on her door before letting ourselves in. Her room is the same as mine, but unlike me, her plain walls are decorated with pictures of famous singers or actors she ripped from magazines. Anais was currently lying on her stomach on her bed, looking through one of her _Hypehair _magazines she purchases monthly. She looked up from the current page she was on and gave a smile.

"Hey peoples!" she spoke, raising from her position on the bed.

Anais is dark skinned, and had dark brown eyes. She had an hourglass shape and just loved to show it off. She never once dwelled on the same hairstyle. Oh no, she liked to have an array of different styles. Anais was the one who helped me want to reveal my hair to others because hell, she dyed her hair every chance she got. Right now, her hair was flaming red with blonde tracks(extensions) scattered through out her hair. She was dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a low cut tank top that showed her toned and pierced bellybutton.

"You know what time it is." I said looking down at choice of clothing, and poked at her exposed stomach, " how in the world do you stay that skinny?"

"Girl, what you talking about, I'm fat as hell." she replied, patting her flat stomach. She looked at me, that grin still plastered on her face.

I smacked my lips. " I didn't know weighing one hundred and twenty was the new obese." I reply, shaking my head.

Anais rolled her eyes, " Anyway, your just as skinny as me, but you have more meat on your bones." she said, standing she walked to me and pinched my side.

"Hey!" I yelp, playfully punching her in the arm.

" Come on ya'll, all this talk about being skinny is making me hungry." Callie suggested, rubbing her growling stomach. " Big girls gotta eat."

* * *

><p>We all laughed and made our out Anais's room and to the cafeteria. On our way there we gossiped about random things. Anais and Callie worked the same job I did, just different shifts. We talked about the weather and how stupid it's been acting, and some of the people we greet who check in the hotel. Speaking of guest…<p>

"There was this one man that was-" I paused and shook my head.

We made it right on time to the cafeteria. The food is wonderful. It's set up like a buffet: there's two long tables with six different types of foods on both sides. They change them regularly, and have really good specials. Today's was gumbo. Hushpuppies, French fries, and rice where stationed around a huge pot of gumbo. After we loaded our plate, we found our favorite booth and slid in. We all bowed our head and graced our food before digging in.

" What are you talking about?" Callie asked, before stuffing her face full of gumbo and rice.

"What man?" Anais questioned, picking through her leafy salad.

I sighed again after popping a hushpuppy into my awaiting mouth. Mmm, so good.

" He didn't give me a name." I replied, looking to my bewildered friends. " But, strangely enough he asked for mine," I say while shaking my head, "which was kinda odd."

Anais and Callie both raised an eyebrow.

I huffed and continued on. "He reminded me of a Greek god." I closed my eyes , reliving the moment, albeit short, but still. My friends listened intently. It's not everyday that you greet someone that looks that good.

"His hair was silvery white, and his eyes," I stopped and kept my eyes closed, picturing his golden irises.

"Hey!" Callie chirped, batting me on the arm, ruining my daydreaming.

"Come on, finish the picture." chimed Anais.

I opened my eyes and laughed, then continued, " His eyes are like, golden and it was like he could look straight through me." I gave an involuntary shiver. " His hair was silvery white, and he has a face that Michael Jackson would kill for."

Callie laughed while Anais thought out loud, "White hair huh? I've never seen anyone with that color before, must be some new trend."

I spooned some gumbo into my mouth before shaking my head and knotted my black eyebrows. " See, that's the thing, his hair looks as natural as mine." I say, pulling at one of my lavender locks.

" Oh, well he sounds like your type." Callie said.

I gave Callie a look, "I don't have a type."

"You've never had one." Anais coughed. I sent a glare in her direction. Callie snickered.

"Anyway, He looked demanding too." I said, munching on another hushpuppy.

"What do mean by that?" Anais asked.

I took a sip of my Sprite. " Well you know, smooth baritone voice, piercing gaze, " I count the points on my fingers , " powerful aura, it all kinda screams 'OBEY ME!' don't ya think?"

" Girl, if he looks the way you described him, I'll obey him any day." Anais said, a dreamy look on her face.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Good luck with that. I don't think we'll see him anytime soon, unless we're on maid duty next week," I snorted, " which I highly doubt."

"That reminds me," Callie said, looking over her shoulder, "lets go check out the board."

The board was the huge stick pin wall that all us employee's names on multi-colored paper. At the end of the week, we'd check it out to see where our supervisor's stationed us for next week. They hired me as a chauffeur, but maybe the week after that I'd be a maid or a desk clerk….but usually I'm a maid. The board also has flyers for activities the staff members can participate in just to make living here a little bit more entertaining.

After disposing our empty plates, we wander over to the board and pick out our names. I scan for my name and oh, lookie here, Maid. I sighed inwardly and followed the dots over to the room number.

_**Kissa Holyfield- Maid….. Room # 305 10**__**th**__** floor, Suite.**_

_**Start Time: 7:00 A.M… End Time: 8:15 A.M**_

' _Wonderful_.' I thought blandly. I looked over to my bestie's, eyebrow raised, " What ya got?"

" Cafeteria worker." Callie grumbled.

"Garbage Disposal?" Anais shrieked, nearly scaring me out my skin.

" Oh _Hell _no, they got the _wrong _one!" Anais practically shouted at the paper.

Callie slid away from the distraught female and took an interest in a plastic tree on the other side of the board, while I let my hand slowly slide my face, rolled my eyes toward the ceiling, and gave an exaggerated sigh. Not again.

"Anais-" I started but was interrupted.

" I am not about to put on that ugly ass uniform," she demanded to no one, hand one her hip, the other clenched in a fist at her side, " and pick up other peoples trash damnit!"

I grabbed both her shoulders and gave a little shake.

" Go complain to your supervisor, not the whole damn cafeteria!" I told her in a hushed tone, "Everyone's staring." I glance over my shoulder and watched as people stopped what they where doing to gaze in our direction.

I gave a cheesy smile and grabbed a fuming Anais and rushed out of the cafeteria. A couple minute's later Callie ambled away from her plant and caught up to me in the hallway.

When we arrived to my room, Anais threw herself on my bed and started to bawl like the overly dramatic drama queen she is. I glanced at Callie, who looked back at me and shrugged.

I walk over to my bed and plop down beside Anais and starting rubbing her back in small circles. " Come on Anais, It's only for a week."

All the while Callie is shifting through my CD's, trying to find a song that'll pump her up. This happens at least two day's a week.

" I don't care if it was for a day! I'm not doing it!" she shouted through my pillow.

I stopped rubbing her back and stood up and crossed my arms and narrowed my scarlet eyes at her thin form. " Fine. Get fired over something this stupid. I don't care anymore."

"I'm not gonna get fired!" she shouted again into my pillow, kicking her legs in the air.

" Well, act like an adult and calm yo skinny ass down." I laughed, "your acting like a spoiled brat."

She quickly sat up in mock horror. " I am not a spoiled brat."

" Whatever you say." I reply, and joined Callie while she tried to pick a song from the Album she choose.

"Let's do this one." I said, pointing to number five, which was called Contagious.

Callie looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Do we have to do this one? We do this one every other day!"

I put the CD in my Radio and skipped to number five. I looked back to Callie and said, " Oh, like you don't like it." I laughed and added, " You should've never picked out because you knew what song we where going to."

Callie gave a look of indifference while Anais sat on my bed, confused. Just as she was about to ask what were we talking about, I pushed the play button and realization hit her. Before the singing could start, I paused it, looking to my best friends with a huge grin on my face.

" Who's playin' who?" I ask them, and they began talking at once.

Why sing to an song when you can act it out?

Callie raised her hand like she was still in high school. " I'm Kelly in this one!"

" Okay, I'll be mister Biggs." I say, retying my messy hair into a neater ponytail.

"Why am I always the woman?" Anais asked, shoving her arms across her chest, job placement obviously forgotten.

"Because you wait to late to call another person." Callie said, walking over to the bed. "Now lay your skinny butt on the bed."

Anais glared at her, but complied. As she made her way to the other half of my bed, she mumbled, "This would be a lot less awkward if we had an actual man instead of you."

" Don't worry Hun, I don't swing that way." Callie said as she threw her arm around Anais tiny waist, pulling her closer. " And you should know this after how many times we've done this."

"Anyway!" I interrupted, "lets do this thang!" With a laugh, I push play and step out my room. We let the song drone on so it can get to the good part. As soon as I hear the creaking noise coming from my radio, I know it's time to enter.

I open the door slowly, trying to keep my face serious. I eye the bed and in mock out rage and lip-sing, "What the hell is goin' on between sheets in my home?"

Anais has a shocked expression on her face as she and Callie sit up with the sheets wrapped around both of them. She looks to me with sorrow in her eyes and says, "Baby, wait let me explain before you start to point your cane."

I stand in one spot, my fist clenching and unclenching.

" Girl, I'm about to have a fit."

Callie, barely containing a smile, shakes her head and lip sings, "Oh, it's about to be some shit." She opens her eyes and rolls them to the ceiling and then says, "How did I get into this?" she then looked at Anais in disgust, " Should've never came home with this bitch."

Anais narrowed her eyes at her.

I point a quivering finger at Anais. "You low down dirty woman, go back to where you come from."

She gives me a desperate look and pleads, " But baby wait-"

"But wait my ass." I snap, and point to the door, "Hit the streets your ass is grass."

Callie snickered, before singing, "Now Mr. Biggs before ya done-"

My eyes snapped to her, "Wait, how you know my name son?"

Anais quickly crawled out the bed and came to stand in front of me, " Honey wait I was gonna tell you."

My eyes stayed on Callie, who doing her best to control herself from laughing out loud.

I pretend to push Anais out the way, " Move, this cat looks real familiar," I say, still eyeing Callie.

I raise an eyebrow and slowly advance toward my bed. "Now, don't I know you from somewhere a long time ago?"

Callie shakes her head, " No, No I don't think so."

I nod my head and sing, " Yeah, yeah, I feel I know you brother very well."

Callie shakes her head again, "No, No you mistaking me for somebody else."

"Frank!" Anais lip-sings behind me.

I turn around and say, " Shut up! Can't you see two men are talkin'?"

"But-" She starts.

"I thought I told yo ass to get to walkin" I interrupted her, pointed my finger once again to the door. Before I can contain it, I crack a smile. This is hilarious.

I look to both of them before saying, " Now, I think ya'll need to leave this place cause I'm about to catch a case."

With our favorite part over, we let the rest of the song play and I watch as Callie rolls on bed laughing her ass off, while Anais snickering beside me. Before the next song plays I saunter over to my radio and stop the CD and look to my friends, " Well, what to do now?"

Callie sat cross legged on my bed and Anais sat on the edge of it, checking out her electric green painted nails. Callie looks at me and asks, " Did you notice that Karaoke flyer on the board today?"

I shake my head no and walk the short distance to my bed and belly flop down on it.

"Well, It's Karaoke Fright Knight, and they're holding it in the hotel lobby. It said anyone could enter and you could win a whole month stay in the hotel, free of charge."

My eyebrows perked and Anais turned to look Callie in the face. " Everything's free?"

Callie nodded enthusiastically, " Everything. From Massages to Manicures and anything else in between." her eyebrows knotted and she mumbled, "at least that's what the flyer said."

After a moment, Anais cast her attention from her nails to Callie. They looked at each other, like they where having some kind of telepathic conversation, then simultaneously looked at me. My eyes shifted between the two, trying to figure them out, and once I did, I dropped my gaze and blurted, "No."

Both gave an exasperated sigh. Callie threw her hands in the air and asked me, "Why Not?"

Anais shook her head and said, " Com'on Kissa, you could blow those other chicks out the water."

I shook my head and stubbornly replied, " I ain't doing it."

" You don't have to worry about hiding your eyes or anything cause it's taking place on Halloween Night." Callie commented.

I look at her, "Okay, but You know I'm shy. And I don't want people to find out about my…. Well, you know."

"Kissa, it's Karaoke, the music plays by itself." Anais replied.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Your not helping my situation." I grumbled. "And it doesn't matter cause it'll happen anyway."

Callie shrugged, "The audience might think it's a trick."

I huffed and sat up. "I don't know guys, Can't we just go watch?" I try to compromise with them.

"No Kissa, you have to do something!" Anais argued. " You never really go to any of the events, you don't try to get out there and meet new people." she continued on. when I tried to retaliate, she held up her hand to stop me. "You have never had a boyfriend before, never. You sit in here and do nothing when your off." Anais said. "All we ask of you is to do something at least once to get your heart pumping and your adrenaline rushing." she reached down and grabbed my hand. "Is that too much to ask?"

I was about answer 'yes' but, I thought about it. She was right, I've never participate in any of the events and I'm too shy to even look a guy in the eye. I'm nineteen years old and I'm still going threw issue's I should have gotten over a lonnng time ago. It was about time for a change. I'd just have to be brave enough to do it. I took a deep breathe and let it out. I stared at Anais and said with as much determination I could muster, "I'll do it."

I watched as a grin appeared on her face, and Callie clap her hands in celebration.

"It took you long enough girly." Anais said, quickly hopping up from her position and dragging me from my bed and out my room, Callie following after.

"Where are we going?" I asked, easily keeping up with Anais's small strides.

"Back to the board to sign you up." She replied.

I groaned, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach.

'_I should've never agreed to this.'_

Two minutes later we made it to the board and scanned for the sign up sheet, well they did. I on the other hand stood there and let them do all the work.

"Ah-ha!" Callie said triumphantly. She found it.

'_Damn'_

She handed me a pen attached to some string. I took it and glowered at her before looking at the list.

I made a face at all the name on the sign up sheet. I gripped the pen in my right hand and looked at my friends. Anais looked at me expectantly and Callie said, "Well?"

I grimaced but turned around and signed my name on number 22. I dropped the pen where it swung from the string and turned back to them. "There." I said, hands on my hips.

'_I _can not _believe I'm doing this.'_

Anais, giddy once again, grabbed me and pulled me back down the hallway, this time making a detour for her room instead. She sat me on her bed and went to her closet.

"I've been saving this for the right occasion." she said as she rummaged through her small closet.

I looked to Callie who smirked at me and then looked back to Anais who was holding something on a hanger with a black plastic protection thingy over it. I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly, not sure where this was going.

Anais removed the plastic covering from the hanger to expose a….. skimpy piece of clothing.

My eyes widened. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. " You expect _ME _to wear _that_?"

What dangled off the hanger was a sleeveless dress that seemed like a black swimsuit, with lots of choice slits cut out from the sides and back. The skirt that moved very slightly was a see through netted mesh with a very generous slit on the right side. It was slim and form fitting, but it wasn't my cup of tea. Matter of fact, it was far from it.

"Try it on." Anais said, pushing the dress toward me.

I looked at her, and pointed at the dress, horror written all over my face. " I am NOT getting in that!"

Anais pouted, "Com'on I was saving it for you."

I scoffed, and turned my head, " Whateva, it looks like something straight out of a strip club."

Her eyes flicked back and forth and she shifted her weight to her other side. Frowning she mumbled, " And what if it is?"

My head snapped back to her. "What?"

"Kiki, just put it on. We just want to see if you can wear it." Callie asked me, awakening from her silence.

I groaned but stood up and took the dress from Anais. I held it up to my face and just glared at it. My hand dropped to my side and dragged the dress with me as I walked into the bathroom, grumbling about how stupid this was the whole nine steps. Once I made it into the bathroom, I locked the door and sighed heavily. I took another look at the abomination in my hand. I shook my head but I shucked off my comfortable clothing, and stood there in my undies and bra. I took the dress off the hanger and looked for a way to get in it. There was no zipper in the back nor was there any buttons. Confused, I hollered to Anais, " How the hell do I get in this?"

"It's a two piece!" she replied. "Take off the skirt and step into the one piece."

Before I could ask how to do that she inserted, " There should be a clasp on your skirt."

Turning the dress this way and that, I look for the clasp. "Where is the little- found it." I mumbled. I unhooked the clasp and laid the skirt on the covered toilet. Without the skirt it was just a swimsuit. I step through the top of the one piece and pull the piece over my hips and put my arms through. The material was stretchy and comfortable enough. With that on, I reach for the skirt and secure back to it's rightful place. It settled around my hips and the long slit showed my entire right leg. Without taking a look in the small bathroom mirror, I begrudgingly open the door to reveal my new look.

Anais gasped, "I love it!" then quickly ran over to me, grasping odd pieces of material and pulling them one way then another.

"Kiki, when I'm done with you, you'll have to beat those boys off with the ugly stick!" taking me by the hands we spun around a couple of times. I smile, and looked over to Cassie, who was busy digging around in Anais's closet.

"Okay, we know that one's a keeper," Cassie says from within the confines of the closet, " now for option number two."

"Option number two?" I ask, twisting around and letting the skirt float around my legs. She pulls out another plastic covered hanger.

Anais scratches her head and lightly chuckles, " Oh, I forgot about that one."

Cassie uncovers it and this time I gagged. "Oh com'on! This one's nothing but strips!"

The dress, if I can call it that, was an olive green. One strip of green satin hung on the hanger.

My hands flap uselessly to my sides, "Where'd the top of it go?"

"This is the top of it," Callie said, shaking it.

"Don't worry, it covers more than you think." Anais added.

Callie pushes the dress in my hands and I'm ushered back into the bathroom. I shake my head and smile to myself. '_what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ well...How'd I do? More Shessy on the way!

Oh and you pronounce Anais like Anna-ee's. I thought it was cute.

The song I used in this chapter is called 'Motherland' by Crystal Kay.


	2. Dress

_*2*_

Um….No

I carefully take off the dress and looked at the other one. I grabbed the thick strip of material and tried to arrange it how it was supposed to be. Something wasn't right because my boobs where still showing. The cloth wasn't thick enough for both of them. I took it off again and studied it. To my surprise it wasn't as hard as I was making it. It was made like a tube top. I stuck my head through it and pulled it over my chest. Perfect fit. After that predicament, I found out that this too was a two piece. I removed the skirt from the hanger and rose it towards eye level. I step into the bottom pulled it up. It stretched around my hips and a couple inches of it pooled on the floor. I noticed that this outfit too had a very nice long slit. The dress shimmered slightly as I looked down to study my bare stomach. There was no way in _hell _I was wearing this. I was _way _out of my comfort zone.

I stepped out of the bathroom about to demand Anais to pull something normal out her closet when they both gasped and dropped whatever they where looking at, which seemed to be a hair magazine.

'_Damn if I got them dropping stuff, then it must be bad.'_

"Look, do-" I started but was interrupted by a whisper.

"That's it." Callie said, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh my God ." was all Anais said, nodding her head, " that's the one."

Confused, I tried to speak again, but this time Callie ran to me and pulled in front of Anais's floor length mirror so I could see for myself.

"Jesus." I mutter under my breath.

I stared at the reflection of myself and lightly touched the mirror. This couldn't be me. The tube top had a light ripple going throughout the fabric. I noticed where the skirt hung low on my hips was a thickly braided golden cord. It wound around my hips like a snake and ended at my side in an elegant bow. The tails of it lightly tapped my bare leg. My stomach was leaner than I though it would be and my neck looked long and graceful. The color appeared to have given my face a younger complexion, somehow.

"This is your dress." Anais said from behind me.

My hand dropped back to my side, and I shook my head at my own reflection.

"I can't wear this." I deadpanned.

Anais and Callie nearly dropped to the floor.

"And why not?" Callie whined. Anais was still lapsed in shock.

I face them both with my hands planted on my bare hips and my lips pursed. " I'm damn near naked!"

Seeming to have recovered, Anais's hands found her hips as looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Like hell your not." she pointed a manicured finger at me her pulse throbbing in her forehead, "your wearing that dress and I bet not hear a word out of you about it."

I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at her, my tone even, " If you even _think _I'm-"

" Even if that means I have to drag your ass out your room kickin' and screamin' I will do it." Anais interrupted, her tone matching mine.

My eyes widened and I quickly look to Callie for help, who seemed to have sided with Anais.

'_Traitor' _My arms fall to my sides in defeat as Anais and Callie high-fived each other. "Fine." I face the mirror once again and ask them, " What the heck am I supposed to be?"

Hostile moment seemingly forgotten, Anais searched her drawers animatedly, " A mermaid."

I shrug and walk towards her bed kinda liking the way the fabric felt against my legs, and hating the way my whole leg shows.

" But aren't mermaids supposed to have tails?" I asked when I plopped down on the bed.

"How do you expect to walk up to the stage in a tail?" Callie asked. " It's a club we're going to we gotta dress sexy, not practical." She gave me a sly smile, " Don't you want to catch someone's eye?"

My thoughts flash back to that one man. ' _What if he shows up_?' My cheeks flame as I shake the thought out of my head. '_What the hell am I thinking_?'

Banishing the thought I watch Anais as she rambled through her uncategorized drawers.

"What is she looking for?" asking no one in particular.

"Noo ideal." Callie replied.

We watched her for a moment until I decided to take off the outfit. " Well while she's doing that, I'm gonna get out of this contraption." I take my leave to the bathroom, and minutes later I exit out with the dress back on it's hanger and me back in my comfortable clothes. As soon my bottom meets the bed, Anais nimble hand raises form the drawer and she gives a loud hoot. "Found it!"

Me and callie look at each other and then look back at Anais. "Found what exactly?"

She flings the object at me which I catch reflexively. My eyebrow raised. " A tiara?" I think out loud. Diminutive diamonds decorated the small tiara, making sparkle in the dim light. " It's pretty," I tell her, turning it in my hand, " these aren't real diamonds right?"

Anais put her hand to her heart and gaped at me. " Girl no!" she laughed, " you'd be surprised of what you can find in hair store now a days."

"True." I agreed, and went to hand it back to her but she shook her head. " Keep it for now, it'll go with your costume."

"Oh," I held the tiara to my chest, "thanks."

I put the tiara in my hair, just so I wouldn't forget it, and ask Callie, " Soo, when is the karaoke thingy again?"

"Oh, It's Saturday." she said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened slightly. "But today's Thursday."

We only had a day and half of Saturday to get ready. I winced. " We really don't have a lot to time." Callie waved it off, "We won't take that long."

"Just pick out a song, and come to me tomorrow so I can show how to move that money maker of yours." Anais said, swaying her hips to an unheard beat.

I frown, "I can't dance. At least not like you."

She snapped her fingers then pointed at me, "Exactly."

I laugh and shake my head.

" Just go and pick out a good song to perform to, bring it back here tomorrow, and I'll worry about the rest."

"M'kay." I reply and look at her clock. 9:36 p.m. it read. I winced again "Well, I hate to rush, but I gotta get some sleep, remember girls we have work to do."

Anais grimaced, "Don't remind me."

" We'll meet here after work, okay?" Callie said.

I nodded and waved good bye, then quickly made my to dorm. I hate to admit it but I was getting really excited over this. This would be my first time since that incident that I would actually sing to the public. And since the event takes place on Halloween night, I don't have much to fret about. Or so I thought.


	3. Hesitation

*3*

A Day of Practice

Before I knew it, maid duty came and went and I found myself at the foot of my bed, scoping out a song to sing from my various collection. I examined one cd with mostly old school burned to it. I thought about singing some Aretha Franklin or maybe Brandy, but then again I wanted to sing something up to pace. Something new, something no one has heard before. I laid the CD back on the shelf and thought for a moment.

'_Well, there is that one song_.' I had burned a CD with random songs I hadn't even listened to yet. I was very bored that day and I was just doing something for the hell of it. There was one song on it however, that peeked my curiosity, but I soon forgot about it when Callie fetched me for dinner that day. I only knew the title cause that's what I wrote on the disc, along with several others, but those didn't matter right now. I hop off my bed and quickly find the cd on top of my neatly arranged dresser. I pop it into my stereo and skip to number seven.

The beat was slow and sensual, the bass deep and strong. After a while, a woman sang, her voice low and clear. The song was of seduction, the one thing I knew nothing about. I stared at my radio for a second, before shrugging. "Eh." I chirp and quickly shed out of my uniform, put on a pair of blue basketball shorts and a black tank top. Anais would be very surprised to hear what I picked out. I was kinda jittery myself. I pull my hair in a low pony tail as I made my way towards her room, thinking of what this crazy woman had in mind. I skip to her door, and burst in, like I'm accustomed to do and instantly, I'm hit with the smell of her body wash, juicy pear and apple blossom. I grimaced. It smelled lovely, but then again she was taking her job a little too far.

"All you had to do was empty the trash bins from the hotel rooms." I shout to her as I scoot the door close with my foot and head to her bed."Yeah, and?" she shouted back, " I still feel dirty."

I shake my head and wait for her to finish. About five minutes later, she emerges from her steam filled bathroom in boy shorts and a worn out T-shirt. Her short hair hid underneath her red bandana. She looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Whatcha got?"

I grin and swing my legs like a child. "I think you'll like it."

She chuckled, " as long as it's not something off the wall like those Korean-"

"Japanese." I corrected.

"_Japanese_," she rolled her eyes, "songs. There all the same to me."

" No I don't think they're ready for that yet." I replied, while walking to her radio and plopping in the disc and quickly skipped to number seven. I pouted, "And just because you don't listen to it doesn't mean someone else will." with that said, I pressed play. Just as the song started, Callie burst through the door, still in her uniform, which consisted of khakis and a light blue collard shirt with the hotel logo branded on the sleeve.

I smile at her. "Great timing."

She laughs, "I know right?" she stands quiet for a moment and listens. " Is this the song your singing?" she asked me.

I fidgeted for a moment and nod, listening as the woman's warm voice rings throughout Anais's small room. I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to memorize her every word. Like a stream the music flowed through me; my aura pulsed to it, called to it. Startled, my eyes snap open, and my heart pounds against my chest. Both Anais and Callie where still engrossed in the song, which seemed to be ending. When the music died, I stopped the CD, and looked to both my friends. " Well?" I ask.

"Your gonna sing this?" Callie asked.,

My hands swung loosely at my sides, I nodded.

"I like it." Anais commented, " It's sexy."

Callie cocked her hip, " and you know what the song is about?"

"Yup." I reply.

"We gonna have some fun with this one girl!" Anais said, a grin on her face.

Callie frowned, "this is _way _out of your zone."

I nodded again and smiled, " I want to sing something you wouldn't expect from me."

" You got that right." she replied.

"Your gonna make it rain on that stage when I'm through with you!" Anais continued on.

I frowned. " Your not going to turn me into a stripper. I just want to learn a couple of moves, that's all."

She pouted, " Alright," her hands on her hips, "first we'll start with the basics."

After what felt like hours of dancing, I make it to my room, tired, cranky, and sweaty. I twisted, stretched, Swayed, rocked for as long as I could stand it. She made me do push ups if I didn't move my hips correctly. It was horrible! I was a damn boot camp! Unused muscles in my legs strained, and throbbed. My face and arms where sticky from sweat. It felt like I ran a damn marathon. In the end, she told me that I did get better, even if it was a little bit. She told me I'd do better when I performed, which I snorted at. I took the band out my hair and stumbled to my bathroom, quickly turn on the shower. I shed my filthy clothing and grabbed my loffah. I give a heavenly sigh as the warm water splashes over my face. I scrub at my skin, and massage my aching legs. After a while I unwillingly step out the shower and wrap myself in a huge fluffy towel. I glance at myself in the mirror. '_Tomorrow, it would all go down tomorrow._' keeping that in mind, I go to my closet and look at the dress again, just to make sure it was still there. I run my hand down the length of the material. '_I'm really gonna do this._' I stood there a moment before yawning_ . _I took a look at my clock. 10:26 p.m. it read.

"Ugh." I groaned. I roam through my draw and find a worn t-shirt and some undies. I put them on and turn off my light and then turn on my lamp. I hate the dark. I crawl under the covers and try to sleep, but it just wouldn't come to me. I was too anxious, my heart pumped faster at the thought of it. What if something happens? What if my voice goes out? What if I have stage fright, and stand there like a knot on a log with a dumfounded expression on my face? I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it, which seemed to help a little bit. '_I'll be alright_.' I think to myself, _'I'm a optimist for crying out loud!_'. I stare up at my star studded ceiling. They glowed dimly in the dark, giving little illumination. I stayed like that until my eyes fluttered shut, drifting off into a fitful slumber.


	4. Preparation

**Preparation**

Before I knew it, tomorrow had come, and as usual, I was thrown into my daily chores. Today was no different from yesterday, other than the fact that of what was yet to come. I'd keep my mind on working, but sometimes I'd slip and practice a dance move in whoever's room I was cleaning at the moment. While on my twenty minute break, I asked some of the staff about the Karaoke competition. I found out that the foyer of the Celestial Heights would be transformed into hottest club this side of California. It was called Nevermore, and it only opened on Halloween night. They told me it was one of those white gloves and fancy gowns affairs. It sounded more like a Rave to me. I also took another look at the sign up sheet, just to make sure I wasn't alone. Apparently, some of the other folks had the same thoughts I'd had last night, because twelve of the names were marked through, leaving only ten of us. I groaned, and prepared to get back on my job.

* * *

><p>I was off by six, and as soon as I slid my time card through the machine, I rushed to my room and gathered everything I would need for my performance, and scrambled to Anais's room. She had set up an array of curlers and flat irons on her dresser each light flashing and the steam curled from there metallic jaws. I hope to God that's not for me. Oh yeah she's good with hair, but she'll burn the hell out your ears if you don't get to them before she does. I dumped my material on her bed and stared at her as she stood in her mirror tinkering with long white bunny ears placed atop her freshly dyed black hair.<p>

I raised an eyebrow, "Playboy bunny?" I eyed her costume. She wore a slim, strapless, corset with thick black strips running down it's sides. The piece was white with little matching frills that graced her slim thighs. Black fishnet stockings and arm length gloves completed the outfit, along with the white fluffy tail attached to her bottom.

"Really?" was all I had to say to that.

She laughed and turned to me, her ears finally bent like she wanted them. "What?' she twirled and poked out her butt, "It's not cute?" she pouted.

I chuckled and grabbed my towel and loffah out my bag, " What you just did wasn't cute." Her face cracked and she smacked her lips, " I don't have to impress you."

"Uh-huh." I reply, and go to her bathroom.

"But, I do have to curl your hair." she told me, I could hear the smirk in her voice.

On a reflex, I dropped my things and covered my once burned ears. As I turned to look at her, she had a set of steaming curlers in her hand, an evil glint in her eye. " Now, is my outfit cute?"

"Yes! It's adorable." I gave a nervous laugh, " Those men won't know what's coming."

She sat the curlers down and smiled, " I know right?" she turned back to the mirror and primped her hair some more. "Hurry up and shower, we have work to do."

I nod, and swiftly pick up my things. I shower and exit out of the bathroom with my fluffy towel secured tightly on my chest. I chewed on the edge of my fingernail, and watched Anais once again fiddle with her ears. It was only seven and she was already in her costume. I looked at my bag. I was in no rush to get in mine.

" So," I started, " what're you gonna do with my hair?"

She turned her gaze from her mirror and walked toward me. " I was thinking maybe some curls in the back," she replied, as she took some of my hair and wound it around her finger. " And a hump in the front."

I smiled and nod. She smiled back before pointing towards her vanity. "Com'on girl, we'd better get started." before I could sit, she stopped me. " Put the top on first, that way you won't mess it up later."

'Oh too soon!' I whined in my head, but obediently took the green strip and hustled to put it on. I ditch the towel for my favorite pair of boy shorts.

She nods to me and starts to pull out all sorts of hair products while I sit in her chair. A few minutes later she gets to work. I could feel the heat of the curlers on my scalp, and felt the slight tug as she unwinds them from my hair. I sat in a comfortable silence, until I asked, "Have you seen Callie yet?"

"Nu-huh, well, I did bump into her during break." she spoke with a comb tucked between her lips. " She said we'd be in for a surprise."

"huh," I hum, leaning my head this way and that as she styled it.

A good ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Com'on in!" Anais called, still working in my hair. There was a laugh and then Cassie's voice sounded on the other side of the door. " I don't think I'll fit!"

'what the hell?' Confused, I look at Anais, to find her with the same expression. She leaves me and opens the door to reveal… a very fat red pitcher of..

" Kool-Aid!" I exclaim. And she told me NOT to dress practical!

And that's exactly what she was. Red from head to toe, her bulbous form wallowed through the door, at least she tried to. One moment I'm sitting in a chair, and next, im on the floor laughing my ass off at Callie's costume. I can hardly breath as I watch her struggle through the doorway. The expression on the costume stayed the same, smiling, bright just how I used to remember it. All that was missing was the one line. Rubbing the tears from my eyes, I stop laughing long enough to ask her, " What does he say Cassie?"

She stopped struggling, and backed out form the doorway and darted back in this time making it though and blurted in her deepest voice, "OH YEAH!"

I was laughing so hard my sides where killing me and it was getting hard to breath. After a minute or two we recovered and I heaved a sigh and sat back in the chair. I'd had my laugh this month. As Anais went back to work in my hair, I asked Cassie where she found that at, and she told me she found it in a storage building in the hotel. I left it at that and look at Anais alarm clock, it read eight thirty seven. My heart throbbed and I could feel that nerve bug crawl back into my stomach.

"Hey guys," my voice softer than normal," Its almost time."

Anais tugged the curls around my hair as she glanced at the clock. She chirped in excitement,

" Go, put on the rest of your stuff." She gently pushed me out the chair, "Your done."

I nod numbly, neither excited nor nervous, just somewhere in between, and grab the rest of my outfit. I'm in the bathroom once again, and change into a different pair of undies before slipping into the skirt. Just like last time, it sighed against my skin, and sat perfectly on my hips. I restrained myself from looking in the mirror.

I leave the bathroom for the last time, and take a look at myself in her full length mirror. Before I could get a good look at myself, Anais hopped in front and me and placed the tiara on the top of my head, making sure to bobby pin it in place.

Full of energy, she hopped back, "okay, now you can look."

"Make sure to bring that stick of yours," Cassie said from her position on the bed, "We're gonna need it." I laugh and face the mirror. My brown eyes widened slightly, and my mouth makes a small 'oh'. All that came to mind was 'make sure it's a really big stick'. Anais really knew how to hook a sista up! The curls framed my face perfectly while the rest spiraled down my shoulders. The hump protruded from the top of my head, the bundle of hair just noticeable from the sparkling crown. I'm smiling so hard, that my eyes close. "Thank you."

Anais waved it off, "No problem girl." she picked through my hair once again. "Keep your contacts in until its time for you to go on."

"Give her a jacket so she can hid her outfit." Callie suggested, "and plus it's cold out there."

I catch the jacket flings to me, and a couple pieces of jewelry.

"Lets roll out," Anais announced and pointed to Callie, " you especially."

I gulped, and try to calm my racing heart. After adhering the gold dangly earrings and matching necklace to myself, we heaved Callie off the bed and pulled her into the corridor, and bounded down the brightly lit hallway.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!<p> 


	5. Invitation

A/N: Hello! I'm Back! With a New chapter! :D

Enjoy..

**Invitation**

The air outside was crisp and cool, just like the season. A light breeze blew by, entrapping leaves and bits of paper in it's whirl, and whisking them away. There was a full moon tonight, which added to the atmosphere of a perfect Halloween night. The coat that Anais lent me was a trench coat, and it stopped just past my knees. The hotel was about five or six blocks away, so it wouldn't take long. I hiked up my skirt through the trench coat, and blatantly ask, "Is anyone as nervous as I feel?"

I listened to the beat of Anais heels on the paved sidewalk. " I'm nervous for you." Callie replied, doing her best to keep up with our pace.

" First lets make it in," Anais said, " then I can start to worry." we laughed and finally made our way across the street onto the manicured lawn of the hotel. "looks like nothing's really changed on the outside." Callie observed. She was right though. The entrance looked the same as it used to, the only difference was the big man standing by one of the double doors. The closer we got, the meaner the bouncer looked.

Just as we edged closer to our goal, Anais mumbled, " Hopefully, this guy's not an ass."

We stopped five feet from the entrance, and I start to chew my nail. The man had an impressive build about him, but his face seemed scrunched up, like he ate too many lemons, at on time. He was still as a statue, hands gripped behind his back. Sunglass sat perched on his nose, so I didn't know if he was studying us or paying us no mind. I stayed huddled behind Callie's swollen shape, before she swung me around in front. I clear my throat, and hesitantly reached for the door handle.

"Your Name." he spoke, and we all jumped in surprise. He voice was so deep, it was damn near demonic. A shiver ran down my spine, and I wasn't sure I wanted to be here anymore. There was something horribly off with this man, but I couldn't name it. I looked up to his face, to see him still staring dead ahead of him. I hastily glanced at my friends, who appeared like they were about to gun it back to there rooms.

My mouth gaped open, before I snapped it shut. " Kissa," my voice a squeak, "Kissa Holyfield."

An awkward silence later, he latched onto the door and pulled it open. " You may enter."

Releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding, I give and quick smile and nod, entering the foyer, only to halt when I heard that painfully deep voice speak again, " You May Not Enter."

I turned to see his broad arm stretched the length of entry, blocking my friends passage. I could tell Anais was pissed, but Callie was just at the point of wailing.

'_oooh crap' _I think, "I'm so sorry sir," my mind flints through words, "That's my entourage." I say from the other side of him. "I mean background singers," I lie, just now thinking how foolish it was for me to think he was gonna believe it. It was silent yet again, but more tense. Miraculously, his arm moved and he let them pass, "Very well," he uttered and just as Callie wobbled in, the door shut behind her. We all just stood there for a second, before falling against each other.

" Entourage?" Callie questioned, "Background singers?" she shook her head, "That man is stupid to have believed you."

"Hey, He's simple minded." I retorted, "Ya'll are in so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Either way he was about to get this stiletto up his ass," Anais stated, dusting nothing off her coat, " I'll give him something to really scrunch his face up for."

The foyer was dimly lit, and at the very end was the sign. Neon lights lit the space in red, the tubes spelling 'Nevermore' in gothic letters. It buzzed as we neared it, and I could feel the vibrations of the music before I heard it. My heart thudded so loud, I was sure my friends could hear it. I wanted to hold someone hand so bad it hurt, but instead I clasped mine together in tight embrace, and braced myself for my first and hopefully last clubbing experience.

Like the foyer, the lobby was dim, almost dark if it wasn't for the neon strobe lights placed in different locations. The lobby I was used to seeing had been turned into a modern day club scene. People of every size and shape, hotel patrons, or employees packed the dance floor, which were highlighted with pulsing red squares. The squares throbbed in time with the music that played from the large speakers set up at each corner of the room. Just beyond them was the stage. It was preoccupied with the DJ at the moment, but soon enough I would be standing on it. It was bigger that what I thought it was supposed to be, with a huge flat screen perched on the back wall. In the immediate front of the stage was a prompt, much smaller than the flat screen. '_That must be for the lyrics._' I looked to my left and marveled at the fully stocked bar. The bar itself was lacquered black, with flashing lights zipping around the trim. Small black booth's curved to the right of the bar, Red lava lamps placed at each one. I look up just for the hell of it and I'm greeted with the dark chandelier, and…cages. My eyes widened at this, as I watched as the dancer moved it's body erotically, light sticks hanging loosely from his or her neck. To my surprise, there was more than one. They hung between every column, each bearing its own dancer.

Never taking my eyes off the cage dancer, who seemed to be humping the air at the time, I yell, "How the hell did they manage this?" speechless, Callie shook her head and stared in awe.

Anais squealed, "This is crazy!" she swiftly reached and grabbed my wrist "lets find a booth!" she shouted, pulling me to the dance floor. I pulled Callie along as we navigated our way through the crowd, marveling at their costumes. I spotted an Egyptian princess getting down and dirty with Iron Man, and a wickedly realistic looking lizard attempt to do the robot. Once we made it through we found an unoccupied table and we slid in, well me and Anais did but Callie was forced to sit on the very edge if she stood any chance of getting out. I continued to gaze at the party goers from my seat while Callie and Anais talked animatedly about something. I spied an hideously ugly ogre, and a couple of girls sporting cute fluffy ears atop their head and sleek tails swishing at their rear. A man with small horns protruding form his forehead, and another with what seemed to be some kind of fur pelt around his waist, and like the girls, he too had a fluffy tail.

" Wow, they really out did there selves with the costumes." I told my friends. They both turned and studied the dance floor. " I feel Overdressed!" Callie whined.

"don't worry," I reassure her, " at least we can keep an eye on you now." I laughed.

A vain throbbed in her forehead, "Hey shut up!" Callie shouted, and pointed at Anais who was trying to snoop out the bar from her seat, "It's her you need to be worried about!"

I laugh again, "True."

After the song faded from the speakers, the DJ took the mike and announced, " 'Yo DJ here, 'Domo no Homo', about to throw some Evanescence yo way!" with that said, the song started, a unusual instrumental rang throughout the stereo's. " Hollow comin' yo way!' the DJ continued to shout over the microphone. The song fit the atmostsphere to a _T_. I lightly bobbed my head to the beat, loving the hauntingly but beautiful lyrics.

"Oooh, eye candy!" Anais crooned. Before I could even ask she added, " Let's get a drink girls." her eyes still on the prize, she didn't wait for us to follow.

" what the hell?" I shouted after her, helping Callie to her feet.

"Oh lord," She groaned, "she's found her a _man_."

I raise an eyebrow at this, and we make our way to the bar. It was getting really hot in the trench coat, but due to my stubbornness timid nature, I left it on and clutched at the collar of it as we neared our destination. Anais stood between two empty stools effortlessly flirting with her target.

She turned her head to the side, a small smile played on her lips, "Ah, these are my friends." She introduced us with an elegant wave of her hand. " This is Callie and that is Kissa." I was too busy staring at the different brands of alcoholic beverages on the shelves that I really wasn't paying any attention whatsoever, until Callie elbowed me in the side. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to see it because her were eyes fixed upon that man.

" Girls," Anais purred, " this is Koga."

* * *

><p>AN: Annnd We're getting somewhere. Lol Stay tuned! And please, feel free to review! :D


	6. Invitation prt 2

A/N: Thank you reviewers for being patient with me! I'm sorry for the late updates, I had to fix a couple of things. Anywhoo, without further adieu, I give you Invitation, part 2! Please enjoy!

**Invitation**

Part 2

I followed Callie's gaze to a very… _attractive _bartender. He'd propped himself against the bar, his hands busily polishing off a shot glass. He looked up from his work, a smirk played on his thin lips. His eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever saw. Jet black bangs brushed his forehead, and the rest sat upon his head in a low ponytail threw over his shoulder. He wore a thin, black v-neck t-shirt, showing off his ample muscles and tanned skin. He's eyes swept over us, doing a double take on Callie in her ridiculous costume.

"Ladies." He spoke, his voice deep and rough. Callie shivered where she stood, while I blushed and looked away nervously. His indigo eyes hovered over to me again and studied me, as if he could sense something I couldn't. Just before I could excuse myself back to our table, he unfurled his hand from the shot glass and offered me his naked palm.

'_huh?'_

I looked at his hand, then looked at him. His smirk widened, exposing sharp canines. I frowned, and clasp my hands together tightly behind my back.

" Kissa, right?" he asked me, a black eyebrow raising, "come have a drink." his hand beckoned to me and then I noticed the claws. Without warning, Callie bumped into me, her gigantic red stomach making me lose balance and reach for the nearest object to stabilize me, which was unfortunately Koga's outstretched hand. His hand felt rough in my sweaty one. He leaned back from where he stood and pulled me to a bar stool, and I sat ungraciously on it. I whipped my head around and glared at Callie, who was trying to blend in with the dancers, trying to give me some unwanted privacy. _'she's _soooooo _gonna get it' _I growled in my head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kissa." he said as I turned my attention back to him. With my hand still in his, he brought it up to his lips. His indigo eyes never separated from mine as he brushed his lips against my knuckles. I blushed, hard, and my frown deepened. '_oh my' _it was getting way too hot in this trench coat. He let go of my hand and I quickly hid it under the table, clasped with the other in my lap. Wasn't this Anais's catch? If so, where the hell was she?

Moment seemingly over, he asked, "what'll be?"

"Water." I grounded out, doing my best to keep my composure.

Unfazed, Koga disappeared under the bar for a second, reappearing with a bottle of water in his hand. He slid it over to me, and I caught it without making a fool out of myself. I untwisted the cap with little effort and took a nice long swig. The bartender leaned his side against the bar, yet another shot glass in his hand.

"So," he started, his eyes on the glass, " you're staying here?"

I watched as his talented hands polished the small glass, "No, I work here."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?"

My brown eyes met his blue ones. "Y-yea."

His eyebrow rose, "So you and the other two work for this place?"

I nodded my head slowly, apparently he didn't believe me.

" Well, you don't look it." he said.

Taking It as a compliment, I grin at my half empty bottle.

He excused himself for a moment because apparently his customers were complaining. At that exact moment, I thought about leaving, more like running to the safety of our table, or seeking out Callie and beating her to death with a stick. Liking the second option better, I was just about to go and do just that when he came back, slightly ruffled. He wore a scowl on his face, and was mumbling about something, but I couldn't hear it. There was a sudden spark in his aura, like it was agitated. He studied my pose, I was just about to hop out the seat so I had one foot on the floor, while the other still dangled from the stool. I righted myself and smiled sheepishly.

'_Oh Lord._' I sigh, and politely ask for another bottle of water. He obliges me with another, this one seemingly colder than the last.

I tried not to notice as his eyes roved over my borrowed trench coat. As I push the bottle the short distance between my hands, I could feel his gaze on me and I couldn't help but get a little nervous. Slowly, as if not to scare me, he reaches for my wrist, and slides his thumb and forefinger across the cuff of the coat. My movements stop, and my heart feels like its dropping. It took every nerve I had _not _to move.

" The coat," he says, his tone the same, but a bit deeper. " what are you hiding?"

A light blush creeps over my cheeks as I glance at him. I was about to answer, when we hear the D.J.'s announcement.

"Ey, in a couple minutes, we about to kick this karaoke night off!" he exclaimed, getting much applause from the crowed. " So if the contestants could make they way to the stage, we can get this show on the road!" his voice faded and was drowned out with whatever he had playing at the time.

I shake my head and smile at him coyly. "You'll see in a minute." I say and make my way toward the stage, leaving behind a smirking Koga. I then smacked myself upside my head and thought, '_what the hell am I saying?_'

* * *

><p>I made my way back to our table, mentally preparing myself when Anais comes out of nowhere hooks her arm around mine and steers me toward the crowed dance floor. I stopped walking and pulled back. " There is no way I'm getting into that mosh pit!" '<em>on second thought' <em>I place my other hand on my hip, eyes narrowing. " Where the hell did you go off to?"

Caught, she pouted and batted her lashes, " I was only trying to help."

My hand drops from my hip and clenches at my side. I tug my other one from her grip, take her by the shoulders, and shake her. " I don't _want _any help in _that _department!"

Her pout turns into a scowl, batting at my hands. " Okay, Okay, I'm sorry." my hands drop to my sides as she adjusted her costume. I looked for that red eyesore from where I stood. "Where's Callie?" I question Anais, who shrugs and grabs my arm once again. " Com'on before your late."

" I wont be-hey!" I started but was being dragged through a throng of people and animals. The stage was set in the middle of the lobby, plush black couches lined the right and left side of it. Just before you walked onto the stage, you would pick out your song from the thick binder, then continue onto the stage and humiliate yourself. She dragged me to the very end of a short line, more had dropped out or hadn't even shown. We sunk into the new upholstery.

"Eh, domo no homo here about to get ready for this showdown!" he shouted into his mic. His DJ equipment was cleared from the stage. " But before we start, lets thank our corporate boss, who has taken time out his busy schedule to indulge in our festivities." He waved his hand toward the first floor balcony, indicating the V.I.P area. The crowed roared, whooping and shrieking. I clapped, but sent a confused look Anais' way. The DJ clapped his hands then shouts, " Lets get this thang started!"

There's a frown on my face and my arms are crossed. My adrenaline is pumping and it's not even my turn yet. My foot taps the floor continuously , my heart soars.

And it begins.

A/N: Thanks again for reading! And please feel free too review! :D


	7. Motivation

A/N: Hello there! Thanks for the wait peoples! Lol I know my last chapter had a couple of mistakes, but I'mma fix em'! Anywhoo please enjoy this one! OH! And it would be best to find the song called 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland when you read this chapter. Thank ya kindly!

Key: '_lalala'_- Words actually Sung 'lalala'- Words sung in the Background.

Okay I'm done! On with the show!

**Motivation**

The wait seemed long, but I didn't mind. The first to start, was pretty much 'booed' off the stage. Not only was he drunk and slurred just about every word of 'I'm too sexy' he only knew the chorus and sung that over and over and over again, as if that was the whole song. There where only six of us now, and one was eliminated. I fanned myself lightly. It was getting freakin hot in this thing.

"Alright, alright, alriiiiight!" the DJ shouted keeping the crowd live. " lets give it up for Kagome singing 'Cry for you'!"

She rose from a couple seats before me, her head held high, her confidence quite clear. She wore a green miniskirt, white skirted the edge of it. White thigh high socks and red stilettos. She sported a sailor like top that matched the skirt in color, yet the v-cut on it showed a hint of cleavage she thought she had. A loosely worn red tie completed the outfit. Her raven hair spiraled down to her shoulders, giving off a shine of its own in the spotlight.

" I like those shoes." Anais murmured, and I rolled my eyes.

She twisted up the stage and yanked the mic right for the MC's hand. She bowed , raking in the applause and gave her signal to whoever plays the music and it started in seconds. It was peppy and was very popular. We watched from the sidelines as she studied the prompt, her red lips singing the verses.

'_I never had to say goodbye_

_You must have known I wouldn't stay_

_While you were talkin about your life_

_You killed the beauty of today'_

Her voice was light and clear, she was on a roll and she knew it.

'Forever and ever life in now or never

Forever never comes around

_People love and let go_

Forever and ever life in now or never

Forever never comes around'

She pranced around the stage, staying in rhythm with the beat. Her miniskirt flounced around her thighs showing peaks of red undies. The crowd jumped about like popcorn, bobbing their head to the beat.

'_You'll never see me again' _she wiggled a finger toward the crowd.

_So now who's gonna cry for you?_

_You'll never see me again_

_No matter what you do.'_

When the song was finished, she bowed again, threw the mic back at the DJ, and strutted from the stage. As she made her way back to her seat, her eyes collided with mine. I gave a small smile and hoped for one in return, but instead I received a look of disgust as she flipped her black hair over her shoulders.

I looked down quickly, and fidgeted with my fingers and glared at my hands. I decided then and there that I, Kissa Holyfield, did not like Kagome.

" Ooh Kissa," Anais cooed angrily, " I don't like that bitch." although earlier, she complimented her shoes.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.

A couple songs later, it was getting down to the wire. The person in front of me just finished singing 'Barbie girl' and I was next. My heart leaped into my throat, and I think I was hyperventilating. Anais rubbed my shoulders, hoping to ease some tension. " Don't start getting worked up now." she picked at my hair for a second and told me, " Go up there and sing your heart out! Me and Callie have your back."

I nodded, took in several calming breaths. The atmosphere was pumped, the crowed riled, the cages swung from their chains, it was getting pretty wild in here.

" Ey, we got one more contestant, in it to win a glamorous week in this hotel." the DJ shouted from where he stood. " Give a round of applause to Kissa!"

My hands shook slightly as I removed the tie in front of the coat, but Anais stilled them. "Wait. Get on the stage and then take it off." she told me, helping me up and sending me on my way. I slipped my flats off, and with what confidence I had, stride to the stage. When I passed Kagome, I could hear her and her cohorts laugh loudly behind me, as if trying to break me. My hands tightened at my sides, and I bit at my lip. If I didn't win, I would make sure she wouldn't either. With more purpose, I strode past the binder, my eyes on the stage. I walk silently up the stairs, my bare feet cool on the platform. I ignored the mic the DJ hands me. He looks at me confused,

" what about your music?"

I shake my head, " I don't need it." he raises his eyebrow then shrugs, walking away from the stage. The light dims. I turn my back to the awaiting crowd and quickly take our my brown contacts. I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly untie the bow in the coat. My hands shake slightly as the coat eased off my shoulders exposing them bare, getting cat calls from the audience already. I let it fall to the floor, and as I stood there, eyes closed, heart pounding, I remembered. I remembered what it felt like to be taken by the music, to be enveloped in the song, and just let everything else go. Just And like that, I felt it click.

I could feel it pulse from inside me and spread. I smiled just as beat came from nowhere, the melody I'd thought about filling the room, its slow smooth beat finding its way into the ears of the ravenous party goers.

"Go go go go"

With that last verse, I turned slowly and opened my bright red eyes, and I sang.

'_whoa lover, don't you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

_Push harder, your almost there now'_

'_So go lover, make my mama proud_' with that said, I turned slowly and rocked my hips.

"And when were done,"

'_I don't wanna feel my_," I stroked my exposed leg, '_legs_'

'And when were done," I hug myself around my shoulders then my exposed waist. '_I just wanna feel you're hands all over me baby_'

I turn around slowly, my hips still moving with the beat, and smile coyly at the audience. Some are stunned into silence, while others stare at the blank screen behind me.

'_You can't stop there, music still playin' in the background'_

My hands rove up my sides and into my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders.

'_And you're almost there'_

"You can do it, I believe in you baby' echoed throughout the club.

I take my index finger and point it out towards the crowd,

'_So close from here'_

I stood straight and proud, a smile on my lips a hand on my exposed hip, my eyes bright in the dim light.

' _Baby I'mma be your motivation'_

"Go, go, go, go"

'_Motivation'_

"Go, go, go, go"

The music pulsed around me, entrapping everyone in it's snare.

'_Oh Lover, when you call my name_,' I raise my hand to my mouth.

I then wiggled my finger again.

'_No other, can do that the same_' I shook my head '_No'_

'_Won't let ya get up out the game'_

'_So lover_,' I crouch down leisurely, my hands caress my neck, _' gon and make me rain'_

"And when were done," I stand back up, dragging my hands up my legs, '_I don't wanna feel my legs baby'_

'And when were done," my voice rings out clear and needy, '_I just wanna feel you're hands all over me baby'_

I shook my head again, gave a sly smile.

'_You can't stop there, music still playin in the background' _I popped my back with the beat.

'_And you're almost there'_

"You can do it, I believe in you baby"

'_So close from here'_

'_Baby Imma be your motivation_,' I sang, watching as the crowd awoke from their stupor and began to grind slowly on the person next to them, their minds set on one thing. I watched as the music and voices materialized out of nothing and clung to the humid air like cigarette smoke on a jacket. I glanced at the contestants who watched me in awe. For a moment, I treasured the look on Kagome's face, her jaw centimeters from the ground. Anais and Callie stood, whooping and cheering me along. Something welled inside of me, other than my aura, and whatever it was just filled me with joy. I was having fun now, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>He has never seen anyone like her. The tantalizing way she swayed her hips, the way her lavender waves caressed her caramel shoulders, to the way her hands roved through her hair as she sang. But what really caught his fascination, however, were her eyes. Her ruby red eyes sparkled in the dim spotlight, scanning over the lust struck demons, captivating even him. Her voice carried over to where he sat, full and sultry, as if the music flowed from her very being. Her aura, in particular, was unique. It pulsed around his invitingly, daring him to leave his current position and go to her.<p>

Yes, no one like her.

Shesshomaru Taisho sat lounged in the middle of an extravagant red couch, twin demoness's on either side of him. He didn't bother learning their names. The one on the right giggled and snaked a nimble hand under his unbuttoned tuxedo shirt, stealing touches from his toned chest. The other however, brazenly cuddled unto his lap and ran her hands through his silky mane. Apparently they were having the time of there lives, getting away with touching him and living through it. Shesshomaru paid them no mind, his attention solely on the vixen on top the stage.

He just couldn't figure her out. Him being a full blood dog demon, he could tell by his nose alone. Even with the other lesser demons crowed on the ground floor, he could single out any scent he wanted to. He would be able to tell what she was by catching her scent. Yet, his silver eyebrow perked on his handsome face….

He could not smell hers.

'_Interesting'_

Standing, the demoness fell from his lap, as the other pouted before she unwillingly removed her hand from his shirt. He walked toward the hand carved railing, never taking his eyes off the intriguing young lady on the stage.

" And when we're done"

She shook her head and once again trailed her hand up her leg. '_I don't wanna feel my legs_.'

" And when we're done"

'_I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby'_ she sang, her eyes closed. She opens them a second later, her hand now rested on her swaying hip.

The lyrics wrapped around him like a lover's embrace. Her aura pulsed in time with the music, and he watched as the lesser demons where powerless to stop themselves of there constant grinding against each other, trying to rid themselves of the lust she was _making _them feel.

'_you cant stop it'_

'_music still playing in the background' _she thumbed the space behind her.

'_and your almost there'_

There was something about her that felt familiar to him. It felt as though he had seen her once before. It took him only a second to realize who she really was. That awkward woman who greeted him during his visit, the one who stared at him like a piece of meat. It only took half a second to recall her name.

Kissa.

"You can do it I believe in you baby"

'_So close from here' _she continued to sing, keeping her racing heart in check.

Her voice deepened a bit and her hips slowed to a halt. She turned her back to the audience and raised her arms elegantly above her head before linking her hands together, creating an arch above her head. She smiled slyly over her shoulder.

' _Baby Imma be your motivation_.'

"Go, go, go, go."

Her hips moved gradually to the rhythm. She unclasped her hands and the left one dives into her hair, and slowly down the side of her neck, while her right fluttered on that gold cord. She turned to the side as rolled her back languidly her eyes closed again, her left hand slowly caressing down her neck, to her chest and down her bare stomach. Shesshomaru watched as she rocked her body to the beat she was producing.

A moment later she straightened herself, and walked coolly off the stage.

"Go go go go" echoed after her.

Resting his hands the railing, he watched as the woman walked from the stage, the music fading with her retreating aura. What was she?

"Jaken." he barked.

In seconds, his little green minion was at his side. He was so eager to please.

He bowed humbly before responding, "Yes Mi' lord?"

Shesshomaru would find out who she was soon enough. " I need you to fetch someone for me."

* * *

><p>AN:…Well? How'd I do? FINALLY got to Shesshomaru! Oh, and before ya'll start hating on me because of Kagome's snobby attitude, I have a reason! In every fic I read, she's always nice, has a pretty good head on her shoulders, and or neglected. Soo, I've decided to completely flip her personality. Just to keep it interesting, ya know? Anyway the songs sang in this chapter are called 'Cry for You' by September and 'Motivation' by Kelly Rowland. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I think I went a little overboard with the spacing. LOL!


	8. Nightmare

A/N: Thank you for being patient with me, and just for waiting this long, I've decided to make this chapter as long as I possible.

WARNING: slight yuri later on in this chapter. First time doing this so bear with me. lol

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare<strong>

Before I could stop my self, I collapsed to the floor, my legs felt like jello, my breath raggedy, as if I ran a mile. And oh was I tired. As soon as I finished singing, and overwhelming sense of fatigue flooded through me. I laughed at myself, I think I overdid it. Anais and Callie rush to my side helping me up, praising my performance all the while.

"That was awesome!" Callie squealed. She looped her arm around my elbow. "look at the crowd."

I realized that I didn't wait for any applause when took my leave from the stage. The crowd was...silent. I quirked an eyebrow. It looked like they were just waking from their trance, their movements stilled and their heads shook. A short moment later, somebody howled, " best party….EVER!" then the dancers roared to life , the loudest I've heard. I covered my ears and winced. A little bit too loud.

"Encore. Encore, Encore!" they shouted together, hands thrusting in the air.

The DJ jogged back to the stage, fanning himself as he grabbed the mic.

"Ladies Gentlemen," he announced, " I think we have a winner!"

I wasn't even a foot from the stage when he beckoned me back.

" The audience has decided!" Somewhat recovered, I walked back to the stage and stood beside him. " The one, the only," he grabbed my hand and held it straight in the air. "Kissa!"

The crowed roared, and shrieked, others shouted encore still. I smiled meekly, my cheeks ablaze.

'_This didn't take long at all.'_

As the DJ let go of my hand, he ducked low and spoke in my ear.

" I don't know what you did, but wow, you had these people out of it." he laughed and added, "me too."

After a short conversation with the DJ, he told me that I could claim my prize tomorrow, at the receptionist desk. He asked me if I had any song request, and I told him that I did. I nodded my thanks and left the stage once again, making my way to my excited friends. They waited for me at the foot of the stars. I stifled a yawn as they escorted me to our table, babbling on and on about my act, and fending off unwanted attention, which was a lot.

The karaoke contest over with, the DJ went back to playing random songs. 'Freak ah Leak' drummed through the speakers giving the club goers something to go crazy with.

I slumped into my seat, letting my head fall on the cool table. It was past my bedtime, and I knew it. Anais left for a minute, giving me time to chew Callie out for her unwanted help. When she came back, she had two whine glasses in her hand, one a bright green and laced with what looked like salt, and the other was filled with a dark red liquor. She handed me the green one, and I sniffed it suspiciously.

She laughed at my wariness. "It's a Margareta, silly."

"Oh." I take a sip and it defiantly perked me up. " Wow, this is really good."

" Not bad huh?" Callie mused.

" Its from Koga," Anais said, taking a sip of her red concoction. " His way of congratulating your victory."

I nodded, I would have to thank him later. " It's really good." I quipped, taking another sip.

After a hour of animated chattering, Anais and Callie slid out the seat and went to the dance floor, mingling with the crowd. I sat there and took it all in, for this would be my first and last club experience.

""Ey Yo!" the DJ shouted into the mic, making his what, fourth er six appearance on stage. " We got a request from the fine and fabulous Kissa!" the crowd roared, " Our contest winner!"

The song began to play as he talked, " Get ready to wobble Ya'lls asses off!" the music grew louder after his announcement and I instantly recognized it.

'Oh!'

'Oh!'

I squealed like a little girl in a candy store and eagerly paraded to the dance floor, gathering my two bestie's as I made my way through the club goers. The beat was rambunctious, and horribly catchy.

'Oh!'

'Oh!'

When I first heard it, I fell in love with it and Anais taught me the dance to it.

'All the shortys in the club let me see ya just!'

'Back it up drop it down let me see ya just!'

'Get low scrub the ground let me see ya just!'

'Push it up, push it up let me see ya just!'

' Wobble baby wobble baby, wobble baby wobble'

We quickly cleared some room on the overly packed dance floor, and stood in a ragged line, reluctantly giving Callie more space. Our hips moved slightly to the rhythm. Overpowering happiness washed over me, replacing my exhaustion with adrenaline. I looked at Anais, who in turn looked at Callie, a huge smile plastered on her face. I laughed, letting the music take over.

'Get in their!'

And in unison, we wobbled.

We stepped forward once; waited a beat, and then jumped back one. We leaned to one side, and then the other, waving our hands in the air beside us. Cha- cha with the left foot, then my right. We whooped as we turned to right and rocked back eight steps and repeated the process. I couldn't take the grin off my face, I was smiling so much It was starting to hurt. As the song progressed, more people made there way to the center, curious about the line dance. We gladly showed them how, and about time the song finished, we had the whole club stepping in time with the music.

When the song ended, their was plenty of applause and shrieks, and I actually took part in it, letting go a shriek of my own. I was panting lightly when I looked at Callie, who seemed like she would fall at in moment, the red paint sweating off her face. Before she could pass out, Anais and I dragged her to our booth, both telling her that she overdid it. Just as I was about to get her some water from the bar, I felt something tug at my skirt. Mid-step, I looked down and noticed a small green hand clutched to my clothing. Attached to that arm was what looked like a small ….frog? My eyes widened in amazement. Best….costume…ever!

"Can I help you?" I asked it, watching as it's yellow eyes bulged slightly, straining to look me in mine. Kinda creepy….but still amazing costume.

" Milord wishes for your presence." It squawked, trying his hardest to pull me in it's desired direction.

I stood there and let him try to pull me, to no avail. It was like ant moving a boulder. I laughed and tugged my skirt out his little grubby hands. Just as he was about to speak, I interrupted him. "Wait, just a moment okay?" I tell it. " Let me go tell my friends, then I'll go with you."

It groaned and stomped its foot. " Quickly! Milord isn't a very patient man."

'_Milord_?' I think, as I turn on my heel and return to the table. I find Anais had already fetched a water bottle and was now fanning an exhausted Callie. " You were taking too long." she chided, but smiled.

"Sorry Callie." I tell her. I go to grab Anais arm and ask, " Can I borrow you for a second?"

She looks at me, her hand that she was using falling to her side. "What's up?"

"Somebody wants to see me, but I don't want go alone."

She looks over at Callie, who was busy trying to find the zipper hidden in the costume. " You'll be alright by yourself?"

"Oh yeah," Callie replied, while tugging on the zipper. " I just gotta find a bathroom so I can _strip_."

We laughed and soon I made off with Anais in tow, back to the frog thingy, who seemed too happy to see me.

"Come! We must hurry." it grasped my skirt again and pulled me through a throng of dancers, and to the elegant curved stairs leading up to the VIP. My heart thrummed against my chest. Anais's grip tightened on my arm, signaling her excitement.

In a moment of seconds, we were up the stairs and in the hallway. He lead us to the first floor balcony, and stopped near the end. He turned to face me and squawked in shock. Apparently he didn't notice Anais. " She has to stay downstairs."

I flinched, and her grip tightened once more. " But-"

"No buts! The master asked only for you!"

I sigh, and withdraw my arm from Anais. She looks at me, kinda shocked but concerned. "Are you sure?"

I nod, and give her a slight smile, " I'll be alright."

The frog found the farewell long enough, because with little hesitation, he ushered me through the entrance ignoring a pissed off Anais, and swiftly closed the door behind him. I stood there for a second, trying to work up the nerve to hit Kermit the frog's retarded cousin when that _voice _stopped me.

"Kissa." he said. His voice was just like the last time I met him, smooth and deep.

I instantly look up, and I'm met with those same amber eyes. That same long sliver hair, the aura.

'_oh _shit!'

I almost didn't notice the two women making out on that nice red Victorian style couch. I almost turned around and yanked the door open and ran down the hall. I hesitated for a moment, my hands frozen by my sides. I relaxed them enough to curtsy, keeping my head low. Obliviously he was of high caliber, he was the only one up here, other than the two occupied girls.

'_Of course he is! He's the one who owns this place.'_

" Yes sir." my voice shook lightly, just as the words left from my lips. I couldn't believe this was happening.

It was rather quiet up here. The music sounded ten floors below us. It sounded so far away. After what felt enough time had past, and when I built up enough courage, I slowly straightened myself, my eyes trained on his loosened tie instead of his face.

We stood there for what felt like hours, until I managed to speak.

" And your name sir?" I asked, my voice nowhere near how I wanted it to sound. I chanced a look at the two girls, who where still going at it. This made me very uncomfortable. With my heart in my pounding chest, I lowered my gaze at me feet, wringing my hands behind my back.

"Look at me." he said suddenly, and I snapped out my trance and looked him straight in the eye. A minute or two passed as he regarded me, slowly walking toward me. I stayed rooted to my spot while he made his silent approach. His amber eyes bored into mine and his head cocked lightly to the side. " You have no scent."

'_What a conversation starter.' _I thought sarcastically as my brow hitched. " Eh-excuse me?" I tried to sneak a sniff from my shoulder, nonchalantly turning my head to the side. My face and arms were sticky with sweat, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't as fresh as I was earlier. I smelled like deodorant, cigarette smoke and hair spray. I had a scent alright.

Dodging my question completely, he stood four feet from me, one hand in his pocket, the other slacked at his side. " My name is Shesshomaru Taisho. I am the founder and owner of this hotel." he explained solemnly.

I curtsy again, and stutter slightly, "It's ah, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir." I chose sir because I was pretty sure I was gonna mess up his last name, and he seemed like a man of perfection. A man with very little room for error…more like none. After a minute, his hands came to rest behind his back, and he walked a small circle around me, like a predator sizing up its prey. I stood perfectly still as his eyes roved over my nearly naked form. The urge to just jump over the balcony was too great, my hands clenched at my side.

"What are you?" His monotone voice inquired from behind me, slowly making his way around.

That question marked me speechless for a moment and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a couple of beats.

'_What was I?_'

My brows knitted, I looked him directly in the eye, with as much confidence as possible.

"What do you mean?"

His expression the same, but this time somewhat bored, he explained. " You are neither human nor demon-"

My eyes widened, " Demon?" I interrupted. " There's no such thing."

Making a face at my rudeness , his steely gaze leveled with mine.

"I am human." I told him, my voice shook slightly. This was getting ridiculous.

When he moved, I didn't see it, because the point of his index finger lifted my chin to his pale face.

" Your eyes tell a different story." he stated, his amber eyes never leaving my face, which unnerved me to no end.

My heart was in my throat now, and I was hoping this was a very twisted prank. But by the way he was talking, by the tone of his voice, it sounded like this man never joked in his entire life.

Taking my silence as an answer, he drops his hand and continues his circle around me, starting his lecture again. " You are neither human nor demon. Your scent is there, but just barely." he spoke from behind me once again. " You need time to mature."

" I am human." I insisted stubbornly, my hands clenched angrily at my sides.

"Hn, the only humans here are the fools you arrived with." he mused from my side.

An angry blush colored my face as I turned to leave. This was a load of crap and I'd be damned if I had to stand here and listen to him lecture me on who I was and talk about my friends like that.

Before I could even lay a hand on the knob, his pale hand came in contact with my wrist, spinning me. I gasped as my back met his chest, and struggled in his iron grip, all the while a million 'ohmigods!' raced through my mind.

"Did I dismiss you?" he asked, pulling me back, in front of that red couch.

"Let me go!" I shouted, struggling I gritted my teeth and tried to hit him with my free hand.

He caught it before It could touch him and put it behind my back, joining the other one.

"I have something I wish to show you." he said solemnly , taking both my hands in one of his, leaving the other relaxed at his side.

" No!" I yelped, jerking my arms once again, hoping the grip he had on me would slack, just enough for me to slip out. Apparently he hadn't reached that point yet.

Ignoring my reply completely he continued on. "Demons have lived on this earth much longer than this pathetic human race."

The women on the couch either noticed that I was being held here against my will, or just didn't care. The woman on top was slowly kissing her way down the other's neck, pulling the sleeves of her beautiful kimono to her shoulders. I turned my head slightly, my hair forming a curtain in front of my eyes. My heart hammered in my chest. I didn't want to watch this.

"We were forced to adapt when those filthy vermin began to evolve the world into what it is now." he said, his voice void of any emotion.

Unfazed by the sensual acts the women were indulging in, Shesshomaru gazed down at them, giving my arm a quick and sudden jerk, snapping my gazed back to the women.

"Look at them." He demanded from behind me, "And tell me what you see."

Instead of doing what he said, I slammed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side. I didn't have to look at them to tell what they where. "Women." I answered lowly, my voice trembling. I was panting now, small puffs of air freeing from my mouth.

I could feel something, his hand, skimming up my shoulder and bury itself into my hair. I shrieked loudly as he yanked it, pulling my head to his chest. My eyes gaped open, frightened tears now protruding from them.

" Look again," He said again his voice low against my ear, "Concentrate."

I tried to flinch away form his close range, but the hand in my hair restricted any further movement. He made me stand there and watch the woman at work, revealing her chest bare and licked down the valley of her breast, while her partner mewled in delight. My vision faltered at the sight, I could hardly watch them with my vision blurred with tears.

"Th-there only women!" I shouted, barely being able to shake my head. What was so important about these women, what did he want me to see?

"Concentrate." he said again, clutching at the roots of my hair as a consequence of my lack of understanding. I gulped nervously and tried to take several calming breathes, attempting to quell my racing heart. I closed my eyes for a second, regaining my composure. I was pretty sure if I didn't do as I was told, then this man would kill me, and walk away as if nothing happened. So I would try to do this even if it served no purpose, even though I was being held against my will, by this psychotic multimillionaire. I stood there in his grasp trembling at the very thought of my death.

I looked at the pair again, not paying any attention to the moans and whimpers. I watched as the woman on top fondled the other woman's perky alabaster breast, and as her mouth teased the other…..

Wait a minute.

Blinking my eyes, I wasn't sure of what was going on.

There bodies, slim and elegant, started to waver, like a mirage on a hot asphalt road. I watched on as their once beautiful bodies started to transform. A pair of legs merged as one, turning from pale and shapely to long and snake like. Shiny, dark brown scales tapered down the length of it, making the light of the room wink off them. Skinny, needle like legs moved in small waves down the length of its scaly appendage. The body was much too large to fit on the love seat, so it draped over the arm of the red couch and onto the floor, snaking its way around it. The fingers that pinched the other woman's nipples grew long dagger like claws. Her healthy skin color turning into an ashen gray.

Thick black veins clearly seen through her sickly colored skin. She rose her head, finally noticing our presence, and I watched in silent horror as she stared at us, her eyes wide and blank of any color. The woman beneath her looked just like her, just as wretched. The breast she was fondling turned soft and saggy, loosing the flush and youth it once possessed.

"My lord." the woman on top sighed, she had turned into a _**monster**_ right in front of me, and yet her voice was just as sultry and feminine, as if nothing had changed.

"Have you brought us dinner?" she said, a lizard like tongue whipping from her mouth to lick her dry and cracked lips. I watched out the corner of my eye as the end of her tail rose, bearing something that looked like a large needle. It glinted menacingly in the light, a clear liquid dripping off the tip.

My breathing stopped for what felt like hours, my eyes wide as dish pans and dilated. My blood ran cold with dread. I could not move speak nor breathe. To put it shortly, I was scared stiff. When I did regain control of my lungs, I could feel something welling up inside my chest, and rise to my throat. By the time the scream could rip from my mouth, his hand that was in my hair slapped over it, muffling the sound.

"She looks delicious." the other women hissed, rising on her elbows.

Before I could even react, her tail shot forward, aiming for the center of my head. I watched in suspended horror as the hand that was over my mouth moved quicker then I could blink, latched on to it, centimeters from my forehead.

"She is not to be messed with." he retorted from behind me, before flicking his wrist and breaking the metal like tip from her body.

Her eyes gaped open for a moment before she let out a blood curdling scream, the end of her tail limp, and flailing like a dying fish. Yellow liquid spilled from her wound staining the ivory carpet. She whipped her tail back to her, holding it tenderly in her hands. The other quickly slid from her partner, and rose in the air, her head almost touching the ceiling. Seething, she pointed an accusing claw towards an eerily calm Shesshomaru.

"You bastard!" she screamed, her voice becoming more sinister, "You've hurt my sister!"

I was shaking my head now, whimpering, and pleading, for him to just let me go. He had shown me enough. My legs wobbled beneath me, they would give out any second now. Demons existed, and they have lived side by side with humans, hiding under fake skins, adhering fake identities, tricking any human they saw. The natural harmless world I had grown accustomed to, had grown up in, was now a shattered, far away dream.

Just as I suspected, my legs gave way, leaving me to yelp and slide slowly down to the carpeted floor at his feet. He let go of my hands, but yet again grabbed a fist full of my hair, making sure I wouldn't run for it. My eyes wide and dilated still as I watched from my position on the floor as the snake like demon screamed and charged him, her claws raised high and her tail posed in a arch behind her, much like a scorpion's.

I was going to die.

* * *

><p>He shifted suddenly, putting himself between Kissa and the demon. His left hand still in her hair, his other twitched at his side, a neon green whip formed from his fingertips. The woman wanted a death wish? Shesshomaru smirked to himself as he raised his arm and made a quick slashing motion, the neon green whip slicing through the woman's soft underbelly with ease, cutting her in two.<p>

He would oblige her gladly.

She screamed until there was nothing but a gurgle left, her body falling to the ground in two pieces, more of that acrid scent poring from the chunks. Her tail-end twitched as would a snake with it's head chopped off would. He sniffed in distaste, glancing over his shoulder, watching Kissa as she trembled, and whimpered unintelligible words. So much fear rolled off of the woman, that he could practically _taste _it. Her hands limp at her sides as she watched him effortlessly massacre the snake. He was merrily teaching the woman a lesson. No, her life would never be same, and he could care less about it. He only wanted her to accept that yes, demons were and are real. In fact demons walked the earth before any filthy human could claim it as their's. He would know, He'd seen it before. Turning his attention back to his kill, he watched as the other woman screeched her sister's name, her cry echoing off the walls of the room and bouncing into the lounge.

Deciding to show it some mercy, he tucked his hand in his pants pocket and said with and even tone, "Leave now or I will slay you as well."

It was crying, sobbing mess, but as she cleared her eyes, nothing but pure rage shown in them. He rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, feeling no threat in her look, and waited for her answer.

"I will have my revenge Shesshomaru," she growled lowly, rising from her sister's remains and slowly slithering her way to the door, never taking her dark orbs off of his. "You will pay for what you've done to her."

"Hn" was the only response he gave her, growing tired of her empty coercion.

With a snarl, she threw herself out the door, and out of his presence. He sighed inwardly, having second thoughts about not killing her. While in his thoughts, he could feel a slight tug of his hand, and then something small and warm trying to pry at his fingers. Eyebrow raised, he watched as Kissa struggled against his hand, her whimpers turning into screams, salty tears streaming down her face. Her legs kicking as his tailored slacked ones. Annoyed, Shesshomaru quickly yanked her to stand facing him, deciding to finish his lesson, for her fear and the stench of that demon were beginning weigh heavily on his sensitive nose.

"You will accompany me back to my estate," he spoke, his voice as silky as velvet. It made her eyes squeeze a little bit tighter, as her whole body shook with sobs. He studied her for a second before continuing. " Here is my card." he said, slipping a pale white card into her top. And then, letting her go, he pushed his hands back into his slacks. He watched in slight amusement as she stumbled back, a gasp breaking from her lips as she slipped on the blood that splattered on the carpet, her legs a trembling mess as she fell onto her back.

"I will give you seven days to decide." he said, watching as her mouth open and closed, her head shaking frantically. She struggled to stand from the mess, and slipped a couple of more times in the process before finally making it to the door. She was just about to turn the door knob as he spoke his final words to her.

"If I do not hear from you then." staring after her as she bolted out the door, "I _will _come for you."

* * *

><p>Screaming, I was screaming down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I couldn't see where I was going, thanks to the tears that wouldn't stop falling. I could feel the bile rise at the back of my throat, I could sill smell it, the scent of a decaying skunk. That mess I slipped in when he let me go, the remains of that…that…<p>

I screamed again, my voice becoming hoarse. _'I need to find my friends_', I thought, 'we have to get out of here.'

Once I made it back to the floor, I noticed, it was bone chillingly silent.

The tension in the room was so thick, that I could choke on it.

Everyone was staring at me, and now that I know that demons really did exist, I could see these things for what they truly where, and something told me, as I closed my eyes and ran through them, feeling thousands of eyes burning at my back, that they _knew_.

"Callie!" I Screamed, pushing through the motionless crowd, "Anais!"

"Kissa!' they screamed, shifting through the still crowd, trying to get to me.

After I heard them, I felt just a little bit safer as I breathed a small sigh of relief. They were not harmed, at least not yet. With atmosphere as tense and thick as a brick wall, I didn't think it wise for us to stay here any longer.

I quickly changed directions to run towards her voice, but someone's hand grabbed my skirt. Yelping, I turned to yank it out of it's grasp, until I noticed what It was. That giant lizard that I saw when we first made it here. It was actually a demon. I yanked at it again, tearing a jagged chunk of fabric off of it as I ran still. I could see there faces now, Anais expression was that of panic and concern, while Callie's mirrored hers.

"Anais!" I screamed again, nearly off the crowded dance floor.

Her searching eyes spied mine's as she quickly came to my aid, pulling me out the crowd and to our booth. I was crying when I told her we had to leave, and right now.

She didn't question or argue with me, she gently slings my arm around her shoulder and put hers around my waist, helping me though the dimly lit hallway leading out of nevermore. Callie held the door open as we made our out the hotel, and back to our dorms. Dawn was about to break through the dark, my feet became wet as we ran threw the lush and green manicured lawn. I chanced a look back towards the entrance, noticing the bouncer was a rather large bull, bulging with muscles and thick yellow ring looping through it's nose. its small beady eyes staring straight at me. I stifled another scream, and it came out more like a breathy low moan. My head hung low, as my feet continued to move, Callie and Anais guiding me towards the dorms, both talking over me in hushed tones. My breathing ragged, my head ached, and ears throbbed. Black spots dotted my vision, and for once, I welcomed the darkness with open arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanna say thank you to all who have reviewed, they are greatly appreciated. :D I know it's been long wait, and I'm sorry about that. Getting off around two in the morning doesn't bode well for my mind lol. So if ya could, give me a couple of weeks for the next chapter, that way I'll have enough time to think. To the people who put this on their story alert thingy. Thank you! And please, don't be afraid to review sometimes. It's like crack to me.

Ps the songs used in this chapter are: ' Wobble' and 'Freak ah Leak'


	9. Days

A/N: Hello my peeps! Thanks for bearing with me. Imma tell ya right now, this chapter is pretty long. Please enjoy. :D

**Days**

-Sunday-

I woke up the next day groggy and disoriented. I sat up slowly, groaning and scratching the hair starch out my head. I stretched before I slipped out of bed, but something on the floor stopped me in my tracks. That dress I'd worn lay tangled in a heap right beside my bed. I stared at it wide eyed, the hand in my hair pausing mid-scratch. The memories of last night came rushing back to me, and I nearly screamed.

'_**I will come for you.'**_

I kicked back in my bed, sending the sheets flying in the air.

I wanted to forget, I never wanted to go back in that place. I put a hand on my chest, feeling my heart pound. I could feel the start of tears in my eyes. I didn't want to be here. Removing the hand from my chest, I peeled back the curtain beside my bed, letting the early morning sun shine against my face. Maybe it was an hallucination, I thought, as I watched fellow employees make there daily rounds. From my perspective, they were normal. Maybe Koga spiked my drink, I thought darkly, staring out towards the Hotel. I could feel myself lighten at the thought, although it being a terrible one. I refused to believe demons were actually real. What I saw in the club was just my imagination, er whatever koga had laced my drink with. I sighed, pressing my back against the wall and wiped at the tear in the corner of my eye. I slowly crawled out of bed, and shuffled to the bathroom. Anais must've undressed me, leaving me in my bra and undies. It didn't matter, because I still stank. Feeling slightly refreshed, I toweled off before wrapping it around me and going back into my room. I looked at the dress again, and decided to throw it away. I didn't need it anymore, and it held such a bad memory. I picked it up and I could still smell a faint trace of that….that ….

Cringing, I flung it into the trash. Just as it hit the wall and dropped into the bin, a thin, white card fluttered to the ground, landing at my feet.

I think I stopped breathing for several minutes, and just looked at the thing, unsure if I should pick it up or not.

'_**I will give you seven days to decide.**_

_**If I do not hear from you then, I will come for you'**_

Glaring and small white parcel, I picked it up and ripped it into until it was nothing but confetti falling at my feet. I would forget about him, and everything else that happened that night. I'd already came to the conclusion that I had been drugged, and I'd been seeing strange things afterwards. That man, and what he did to those women….. Sighing, I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. The women turning into those monsters and the party goers turning into demons; I'm pretty sure that was a hallucination. _All of it_.

Deciding to forget about it, I was just about finished dressing when there was a knock on my door.

"Hey, you in there?" it was Callie.

"Yea, come in." I replied, tying my hair back in a sloppy ponytail.

She stood in the doorway, her uniform slightly rumpled. She looked worn out and tired, and something told me she hadn't got very much sleep the night before. I gave a small smile, and walked over to her side, she had seated herself on my bed.

"you alright?" I asked her, searching her face for an answer.

She yawned before responding. " I'm fine, just tired after watching over you last night."

My eyes widened slightly, "huh?'

She gave me a look, "Yeah, you passed out while me and Anais brought you back to your room. Once we got here, you started screaming, like you were having some kind of nightmare."

Her eyes were full of concern while she told me. " You would quiet down after ten minutes only to start screaming again."

My heart sunk, had I really done that?

"But, I don't remember." I shook my head.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly. "Kissa, I have never seen you act so frightened in my life, and it scared the shit out of me." I could hear the slight crack in her voice, as if she would exploded into tears any minute now.

"What happened back there Kissa? What made you freak out like that?" she continued, looking me straight in my face.

I looked down at our hands clasped together, before meeting her gaze. I gave a shaky sigh before patting her hand.

" I think Koga spiked my drink." I stated. " When I went up to the V.I.P. and met Mr. Taisho, I uh, well he said some things that made me uncomfortable. That's when the affect of whatever Koga sabotaged my drink came into play. I started seeing things that weren't real." I stopped for a moment to look elsewhere in the room, the longer I looked at Callie, the greater the sting of tears became. " That's when I came down the stairs…screaming."

There was silence, and then she hugged me to her, I could feel her shoulder's shaking. I patted her on her back reassuringly, "I'm fine now, I'm not hallucinating or anything." I tried to poke at her sides to cheer her up.

"I'm so sorry, if I would have know he was like that I could have done something." drying her eyes off on her shirt. "I wouldn't have let you talk to him."

"It's okay now, and besides, we didn't know." I say, hoping off the bed.

I grimaced as she blew her nose on my towel. As she slowly got off my bed, she said, " Alright, well I gotta go. My break is over with." she hugged me before she left, and told me to holler if I needed her. I watched her disappear around the corner before I decided to make my way to the office. After that incident, I wasn't sure I could work a full shift without looking after my shoulder every couple of seconds. So with little thought, I decided to take my vacation. That way I had a whole week to do what I wanted, even if it meant staying cooped up in my room.

-Monday-

My week of doing nothing had begun. It was seven in the morning, and I found that I could not just force myself to sleep past my normal routine time. I stared up at my star studded ceiling and huffed. What was I gonna do today? I thought about for a moment before getting ready for breakfast, and meeting up with my friends. Maybe they could help me out.

As we got seated in out usual table, we rambled on about random things before I asked for there opinion. I'd already told them that I was on vacation, I just wanted know what they could think of for me to do.

"They could always use some help in the plant nursery." Callie suggested.

"Maybe some synchronized swimming?" Anais added. "You know the little group they have started here could use some more members."

I thought for a moment. I hadn't been gardening in a while, so the plant nursery would probably keep me busy. Although the swimming did sound more fun, and entertaining. I shrugged before replying, "I think I'll shoot for the nursery." I grinned at my friends, "I haven't played in dirt in a while."

Callie laughed, while Anais mumbled, "Figures."

After departing from our table, we bid each other farewell. They went to work while I headed to the nursery, which was located in the back of the apartment building. We had a small gardening area in the far back corner of the backyard. We also had a basketball and tennis court. The pools were in the basement level of the apartment.

I walked down the well worn path to the garden, noticing a couple of people playing a singles match of tennis. I slowed my pace, and really _looked _at them. I just wanted to make sure that I was truly alright. I stood and watched them for a minute and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. They were just people, nothing else.

After that little experiment, I continued on down the path. I could see one of the veteran employee's kneeling in the dirt, weeding out the garden. Her hair graying hair was held tight in a bun on top her head, the clothes she wore where worn and baggy. Her head bobbed lightly as she worked, and I noticed the closer I'd gotten, I could her humming a light tune. I smiled as I greeted her.

"Good morning Mrs. Smith."

She looked up suddenly, and smiled at me. " Good morning Kissa!" she replied, as I helped her up so she could hug me. "I haven't seen you in a coon's age." she patted me lovingly on my back. The little lady was like a grandma to many of us. I could go to her for anything, whether it be problems with my job or just advice on cleaning. But my schedule changed that. I could no longer visit her during my breaks like I used to, but now, I had a whole week to catch up with her.

I'd told her that I was taking my vacation, and I had decided to help in the garden. She laughed before telling me that it was much needed. She said with a slight frown, that the nurseries had gotten quite wild. She'd done the best she could, but wasn't well or young enough to conquer them both.

With that said, I rolled my sleeves up and rounded my shoulders. It was time to get to work.

-Wednesday-

The nurseries were worse than I thought. I lounged on my bed, enjoying the cool breeze wafting through the vent on the ceiling. I had just gotten out of the shower, and I was now in shorts and I tank top. I helped Mrs. Smith get the garden under control, but the nurseries looked as if nobody ever treaded in there. I couldn't even tell where Mrs. Smith left her dent. Squash vines were every where, the okra had grown as tall as bamboo stalks, and those annoying stinging nettles dotted around the small enclosed area. I sighed to myself, if this one was bad, I could only imagine what the second one would bring. Yesterday was hell, I raged war in that place, and yet, I sighed again, tuning on my stomach, the nursery had won. Today was no different. I hadn't even got a good start before I was getting attacked by ants, and stared down by angry wasp.

I smiled wistfully, maybe this might take longer than I thought.

-Friday-

I wiped my forehead before looking at my work. It had taken some days, but I had finally tamed the nursery. I'd eliminated the ants and wasps first, before taking out the nettles. After that, everything flowed smooth enough that around eleven in the morning, I was finished with the first nursery. I was now working on the second one and to my surprise, wasn't as bad as the first. I wiped my hands against my pant legs. It was five o'clock in the afternoon, and I had been up and working ever since seven this morning. I yawned as I stepped out the greenhouse, watching the clouds float by without a care in the world. I wouldn't overwork myself -if I hadn't already- so I decided to leave the rest for tomorrow. Right now, I was going to relax. Take a shower, eat, and chill with my friends for a bit. After I showered, I visited Mrs. Smith before meeting my friends in the cafeteria. As we talked, I told them of my success with the green houses, and both shocked me by telling me they would help me out with the rest of if tomorrow. My smile stretched wide as I thanked them both. After eating, Callie suggested we should all go for a swim. Anais and I agreed, and so after a childishly small food fight, we took off to our rooms and meet up in the hallway, swimsuits in hand.

Once we made if to the pools, we dressed and jumped in. As I watched my two best friends splash each other, and then listening to Anais bicker with Callie for getting her hair wet, I was so happy, no, _elated _to know that these to people would always be by my side and have my back. I know its sounds somewhat greedy, but I could always depend on them. They were the only thing close enough to me to call family. The tears that fell from my eyes where hidden by the splashes I'd received, after giving some myself. We played like that until the late hours of the day and noticing our wrinkled skin, decided to call it quits. We showered before heading back to rooms, all of us exhausted. As we hugged each other goodnight, I couldn't help but feel slightly lonely as I watched them wander to their rooms. Sighing, I made it to my room and plopped on the bed. Soon, sleep had taken me, and I drifted of into an peaceful slumber, excited to see what

Saturday would bring.

-Saturday-

I woke up bright and early, a grin on my face. Although my vacation was going by rather quickly, I really didn't mind. I was having a great time, and hopefully it would stay this way. I grinned again when I could hear Anais voice right outside my door. It sounded like she was complaining about her clothes.

As I opened my door, I could just catch the tail end of her conversation with Callie.

"I mean, I am wearing the right clothes?" she looked down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, with her hair tied behind a pink bandanna. Her head snapped up suddenly and she said warily, "There isn't any snakes in there, right?"

They both looked at me in the doorway, and she asked again, "There aren't any snakes?"

I giggled a bit at her outfit before replying, " None as far as I can tell."

I pointed to her jumpsuit. "And why, oh why are you wearing that?"

"You said dress in comfortable clothes." she replied simply, "is it too much?" she asked warily.

'_yes' _I thought quickly.

"No, your fine. Give me a sec so I can go change." I tell them both, leaving my door open so they could follow me into my room.

Before we left out to the garden, we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. We talked randomly for a while until we finished, and then we headed towards' our destination. Now, there are two different ways to get to the back. You could take direct route, straight through the building, or you could go the alternative, which is the longest. Basically walking out the front of the apartments, and following the sidewalk to the side and then to the back of the apartments. This is the route we took this morning. From here, you could see the hotel in the distance, and the manicured lawns. I watched as the golden rays of the early morning sun glistened off the dew in the lawn and made them sparkle. The street before the apartments were bare of any vehicles making the sight even more peaceful. Although it wouldn't last long. Once we made it to the greenhouse, we set to work. After a few minutes of calming down Anais -a cricket jumped on her hand- we began weeding the rest of the green house. Digging my hands into the soft soil, I firmly pulled the root and weed from it, throwing it into a bag by my side. After that we took a short break, which ended in us spraying each other with water. It was getting hotter and the water fight gave us some sort of relief. We harvested a couple of vegetables that were in season, and replanted some of the plants that didn't make it. Before I knew it, we finished. The plants looked a lot happier too. I looked over at Anais, who was wiping her dirty hands on her pants, groaning about her manicure. I laughed before telling her to get over it. She whined a bit more before taking my advice, and the three of us made our way back, the way we came.

* * *

><p>Going back I'd noticed something. Parked neatly at the curb of the apartments was a white, unlabeled van. Thinking nothing of it, we'd just gotten in the building when I watched as men dressed in all black carried small brown boxes out the door and probably to that van. Raising an eyebrow, I asked the obvious, "Is someone moving?"<p>

We watched as another man exited the building. "I don't know." she muttered, holding the door open for yet another mover.

As we made used the elevator to get to our dorms, I couldn't help but feel somewhat troubled, an uneasiness settled in my stomach. I tried to shake it off as we neared our rooms, Anais whining the whole time; sad for who ever was leaving us. I rolled my eyes before telling her, " You probably don't even know who it was." There are over one hundred of us living here, and I'll be damned if Anais knew every single one of them. I swear the girl was over dramatic.

We laughed as we rounded the corner, but I abruptly stopped after seeing those same men in _my _room, removing boxes of _my _things. Both Callie and Anais stood beside me, asking the exact question I was thinking. "What the hell are they doing?"

A couple of thoughts went through my mind, both of them concerning the situation. Hopefully they'd made a mistake, and the tenant gave them the wrong number because I know I had no plans on leaving. As I left my friends side, I strode quickly to my opened door, hell bent on asking someone why.

"Excuse me, " I started meekly, trying to catch one of the men returning to my room. As I followed him through my door -I swore I locked it- I continued, "could you-"

And that's when I saw _him_.

The next word out my mouth disintegrated into thin air as he turned his fierce amber eyes on me. He stood there in the center of the organized chaos in my room, his hands in his pockets, his silver hair lay in cascades down his back, which was covered in a tailored black suit. His gaze never wavered as everything from that night came rushing back, everything I'd tried so hard to forget.

'_**I'll give you seven days to decide**_**,'**

That uneasiness blossomed into full grown fear as I backed away from the door slowly, never taking my eyes off his. I hadn't even realized I'd been saying 'No' over and over again until after I turned and ran down the hallway. I'd ran right into my friends, who weren't even five feet from my door, and now they looked at me worried, because silent tears were streaming down my face. They'd grasp me by shoulders reassuringly, and asked me, "What's wrong?"

I wasn't even paying attention to them because I was too busy looking behind me, watching for him. My eyes widened in horror as I saw one tailored pant leg emerge from the threshold, followed by another.

I was screaming now, ripping myself away from my friends, and lunging further down the hallway. My heart was in my throat, and my head swam with thousands of questions, but the one stuck on repeat was the one the that shocked me the most,

'_how did he find me?!_'

I was gasping for breath as I made it halfway down the stairs; the elevator was too slow. I was taking them two at a time on shaky legs. Blinded by my tears, and as quickly as I could, I flew down the rest of the stairs and made a grab for the doorknob after chancing a look behind me.

'_**If I don't hear from you then…**_'

He stood there, watching me from the first flight of stairs, not a single expression showed on his face; the same as when I first saw him.

'_**I will come for you.'**_

A/N: Well? What ya think? Lol like always feel free to review and thanks for reading. Oh, one more question, I've been asking this everywhere, but uh, should I make Inuyasha a male stripper? Yes, No, Maybe? Lol leave a review and let me know, thanks again. ^^


	10. Taken

A/N: Ah, screw it, on with the show! It's been too long anyway, Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Taken**

I had ran where ever my feet took me, and they lead me straight into the basement. I'd turned down dozen of halls, trying to at least throw him off my trail, if only for a little while. I panted as I rounded another corner of the dimly lit hallway and leaned heavily on the cool wall, trying to catch my breath.

"Running is futile." An horribly smooth timbre said from behind me. "You do know why I'm here, do you not?"

Gasping, I turned my head hastily to see his tall figure standing in the entrance of the hall. I shook my head, words spinning in my mind. Pushing myself from the wall, I glared at him before saying, "I don't want anything to do with you." I backed down the hall, watching him the whole time, my breath shaky, " I never agreed to this."

He arched an eyebrow, taking steps toward my retreating form. His eyes then narrowed on mine before speaking. " What you want doesn't matter to me." he said. "I have given you seven days to decided, and yet, you feign ignorance on the whole matter." his head cocked slightly to the side. I kept quiet as he continued, "I have come to collect what is _mine_."

Once again, I turned and ran, not heeding his advice. I knew running was retardly useless, but I wasn't giving up. Adrenaline pumping, breath ragged, I bolted into the closet room, which was the one with the pool. The water glimmered lightly in the faint light, and it rippled ever so soothingly. I ran around the pool, the side opposite the door and held my breath.

"This grows tiresome." he said as he entered after me. "Come with me now, before things turn ugly." I watched with wide eyes as he glided over the slightly sloshing water, never once making a sound nor ripple. Without another thought, I threw myself in the water, trying desperately to dive as quick as I could.

The water was freezing cold, and It bit into my skin as I made my descent. It knew it was a crazy idea, but I didn't know what else to do; I was trapped. So I swam to the bottom of the pool, and tried to concentrate on holding my breath. Never once did I think that he'd dive under for me, and if he did, there was a chance he would get me. I sealed my eyes shut and listened to the muted sounds on the surface, and I was startled out of my concentration once I heard Anais's shrill voice slice through the water like a butter knife.

* * *

><p>The girl was foolish for diving under the water like that. He stared down at her from where he stood. She was beginning to be more trouble than what she was worth. His hand twitched at his side, the game of cat and mouse had become dull. He would retrieve her quickly and leave this place, the stench of humans becoming far too much for him.<p>

He had been courteous and given her enough time to decided for herself to say her goodbyes and call when she was ready. But she wanted to be stubborn, and brash. She had tried to forget about the arrangement. But something like this could not be forgotten. What he wanted, Shesshomaru would get, and this woman would learn that very soon .

Just as he poised himself to yank her from the shallow depths, the scent of a woman became strong in his nostrils and soon after came the voice.

"HEY YOU!" she screamed, the said woman pointing an accusing finger at him.

He winced lighted at the sound of her sharp voice before turning to look at the intruder. He didn't need to read her aura to know that she was pissed, because it just radiated from her.

"I don't know what your doing," she started, inching closer to him," but I suggest you leave Kissa alone, or I'll call the cops."

"What I do with her is not any of your business." he said lowly.

She gasped before backing up a bit, just now noticing that he was standing on the surface of the water. "What the hell are you?" she shouted, trembling now as he glided to her.

He sighed inwardly, he would quickly do away with this one, before she caused more of a nuisance. She was almost out the door before Shesshomaru grabbed her arm, yanking her back and pinning her against he wall.

"Call-" she started to scream, but was interpreted by his elbow jutting against her throat. His eyes narrowed on her struggling form. The small woman was fierce for a human, clawing at his a clothed arm with dull nails, trying to remove it from her neck. He thought for a second before catching a bat aimed for his head. The person welding the bat gasped, trying but failing to pull it back out of his strong grasp. He spotted out of his peripheral a plump woman wielding it.

'_Enough of this_.' he thought, growling low in his throat and his patience wearing thin, he grabbed the slender woman by her neck and squeezed.

"Anais!" The big one shouted, letting go of the bat and rushing to her choking friend. When she was close enough, his other arm shot out, dropping the bat to strike her in the stomach. Luckily for her, he didn't use his full strength, but the force of it sent her sliding back a couple of feet, unconscious where she lay.

* * *

><p>I surged through the cold water, my head breaking the surface. Gasping for breath, I treaded the water as I saw Callie laying unconscious on the floor, and heard Anais chocked screams as he continued to strangle the life out of her. My body felt heavy as I pulled myself out the water, screaming in rage at the man. Warm tears pricked out the corners of eyes, a rush of adrenaline pushed me to throw myself at his back, before sliding around in wet shoes to grasp his forearm, trying desperately to pull the limb from its position.<p>

"Please!" I cried, yanking at his arm, "Stop! I'll go, I'll go!" I sobbed, trying to pry his fingers from her neck. She was gasping for breath, her mouth moving as she looked at me with fear stricken eyes.

Quite suddenly, his grip loosened, and she fell lifelessly to the floor, coughing and gasping large amounts of air into her abused lungs.

Just as I was about to reach for her, I felt his fist connect with my stomach, and my breath left me in a rush, my feet sliding backwards until my back collided with the wall. Eyes wide in shock and pain, I slowly sunk down it, my side hitting the cold tile floor. I soon found that my eyes could no longer focus on the imposing man striding toward me, neither could I hear Anais cry because of the constant pounding in my ears. I couldn't move, my limbs heavy and far too cold. My breathing was short and Irregular and I felt slightly nauseated as I watched him through faded vision. He shrugged off his black tuxedo jacket, before kneeling in front of me and settling it over my paralyzed body. I watched as he examined me closely, his gaze resting on my dull eyes. They then fluttered shut as I felt myself being lifted and moved, and with my ear pressed to his chest, I could just barely feel the words that rumbled from it.

"You brought this upon yourself."

As he spoke that last word, my mind spiraled into darkness, and a single tear slid down my cheek as I lost conscious and he carried me uninterrupted into the waiting limousine that sat on the curb of the building. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I did know this; I would never see my friends, the only people that I could call my family, ever again. I was swept up in the chaotic and frightful world of demons, and my calm ,normal life I had grown used to was kicked out the proverbial window.

* * *

><p>AN: FINALLY!lol R&R

:D


	11. Panic

A/N: Hello! I'm back, hopefully you'll like this chapter…I enjoyed writing it.

Oh, and I guess there's a tad bit of citrus, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing them. ^^

Lol I added more to this chapter, because I couldn't myself!

And a VERY HUGE shout out to all who have reviewed! Thank you guys! :D

**Panic**

I woke up the next day, in a state of distress, nearly jumping from the mattress. My heart raced as my eyes were assaulted by the early morning light. Rubbing my face with shaky hands, I sighed and tried to regain my composure. What had happened when I passed out? Slowly letting my hands drop to my sides, I looked down at the sheets. They were the same dark blue that I'd always had, my comforter just as soft and plush. I felt some of the tension ease from my shoulders, before I tensed up again, stock still and eyes wide.

When did I own a TV?

My little room had only my dresser and my nightstand, I had kept the things in my room to a minimum so it wouldn't be so cluttered.

Not once did I have a TV and as I scanned the room for the first time, I noticed behind the wall that held the mounted television was a small kitchenette area, complete with a mini island and one stool tucked neatly under it. My gaze snapped out the window, which I just realized was way bigger than the one in my room. I couldn't see the hotel and I didn't recognize any of the people strolling down the worn path I didn't even know the landscape.

Panic rose in my chest as I scanned the room once again, trying and failing to figure out where I was. Frowning, I shifted under the covers, and felt as if something was missing on me. I could feel my bare legs rub against each other as I sat up straight, and I thought vaguely that I had on a pair of pants and a shirt. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was now dressed in something that resembled a robe. The fabric was made of what looked like silk, It's color a light gray. Tied securely to my waist was a black sash. My frown deepened when I realized that I had nothing on under it. I pounced out the bed in a rush, targeted the door and swung it open, only to be met with one of the nightmares that had brought about this whole situation.

A demon, not too far from where I stood frozen in the doorway, trained it's beady yellow eyes on me. I gasped when I noticed it was the same demon that had ripped my skirt during my escape from the hotel. It stopped with whatever it was doing and slowly stalked closer to my shaking form, It's black tongue flicked out quickly to lick its scaly lips. My mind reeled as I screamed and slammed the door shut and locked it, forcing my back against it's solid frame.

With my back to the door, I slid down it slowly, panting as if I had just ran a mile. I pressed the palms of my hands to my eyes, as if that alone would wake me from this nightmare. That man had taken me from my home and dumped me here in this hell. My heart sunk as the beginning of tears pricked from my eyes. I was scared, confused and surrounded by demons in a unknown place. My body shook with sobs I couldn't control and a hiccup escaped my lips as the tears streamed down my reddened face.

I stayed like that for hours. I was too afraid to leave the door, and too paranoid to crawl to my bed. I gulped, and wiped the tears away with the long sleeve of my robe. Bit by bit, I inched away from the door, crawling slowly to the bed. The sun gleamed brightly from it's high position in the sky, its bright light making me shield my eyes momentarily. As soon as I made it, I scrambled on top and hurriedly clawed at the curtains, closing them swiftly.

I let go of a trembling sigh, pressing my back against the wall and bowing my head, my hair shadowing my swollen eyes and red nose. I cautiously cuddled into my comforter, tenting the blanket over my head and making myself seem as small and invisible as possible. Sleep evaded me now, and yet I felt so tired, but I couldn't close my eyes for more than ten seconds without them snapping back open. So, I slowly poked my head out from the covers, just enough to uncover my eyes and stared at the door. Sooner or later somebody would come through it, demon or not, and I had a bad feeling that I would like neither.

* * *

><p>He was pissed.<p>

Not only was he interrupted from a little 'catching up' he and his girl were about have in his room, a woman he hadn't seen in three months, he would have to miss a day of work for this.

And this being whatever bullshit his bastard of a brother was making him do.

"Shit." he hissed vehemently, running a clawed hand through his silver hair, following Sango to his brother's study and recalling the events that lead him here.

(Ten minutes ago)

Inuyasha stood in his dimly lit bedroom, ruffling through clothes scattered in various places on the cream carpeted floor. Huffing in annoyance, he grabbed a random one and pulled it over it head, covering his sun kissed skin.

Kagome would arrive at the manor any moment now, and having not seen her in three months, they had a hell of a lot of catching up to do.

'_But we can do that afterwards' _he thought to himself, kicking a random article of clothing out of his path.

Seeing as they hadn't seen in each other in three months, Inuyasha became celibate upon waiting on her to return. That was harder than he thought. But now that she was finally coming home, he had plans to change that - as soon as she stepped through his door.

He leaned against the window and watched as a cab slowed in front of the manor, smirking to himself as Kagome stepped out, pulling her light jacket tighter against her small frame. She paid the man before quickly walking inside the foyer, out of his field of sight. Slowly he walked towards the door, his heart pounding with every step he took. Her scent became stronger as she ventured upstairs, the aroma filled his nostrils and he licked his lips in anticipation.

He could hear her light voice call out to some of the maids working the hallways, asking them to carry her luggage to the guest room. Poised at the entrance, body rigid and aching just to touch her, he pulled the door open before hands could even grasp the handle. She looked up at him, a surprised look on her heavenly features.

"Inu-" was all she could get out before being pulled inside his room and against the now closed door. His mouth was on hers in seconds, taking her lips in a scorching and heart pounding kiss. He sucked and lightly nibbled at her bottom lip before she permitted him entrance. Gradually, her mouth opened for him, and his tongue darted in, taking advantage of her sweet cavern. He growled lightly when her own appendage went to war with his, fighting for control.

As they kissed, Inuyasha's right hand dug into her head, and pulled lightly at the strands, while his other traveled down her fabric covered thigh to the back of her knee, hiking her leg up to rest on his hip.

As they broke the heated kiss for air, Inuyasha's mouth descended down her neck, just below her ear and sucked lightly on the skin there.

"I missed you." he said to her, his voice a husky whisper. He felt her shiver at the sound of him, and one of her hands came to stroke the back of his head lovingly, getting lost in his silky mane.

The sweet sound of her laugh made it's way to his ears as she replied, arching her neck for him.

"I've missed you too."

He nuzzled into her neck lovingly, before pushing his clothed member into her core and grinded unconscientiously, his hand caressed her thigh on his hip and his other left a blazing trail down her side. Her back arched from the door and her other hand gripped his shirt, tickling the skin underneath. She gasped his name and pressed her chest against his. A small smirk played on his lips as he reveled at how soothing his name came from her lips. He hooked his other arm underneath her other thigh and carted her to the bed. His mouth wander lower over his lover's collarbone, pausing there to lap at the tender flesh.

" I've been wanting to do this for so long." her growled, claiming her lips once again.

She giggled underneath him, knotting her hand in his silver locks, " It's only been three months."

" _Far _too long." he muttered, his diligent hands lightly caressing her curvy sides.

She squirmed under him, his heated touches making it harder for her to think.

He was actually starting to salivate just at the thought of getting some, at reclaiming his woman. His member twitched in excitement and he lightly groped through her shirt. She sat up suddenly, quickly shucking her shirt over her head, and throwing it to the floor. He looked down in his heated daze as she laid back, letting her hands fall just above her head, her eyelids lowered and her lips parted slightly.

His jaw clenched as he let his hands float down her neck and to her lacey black bra. He let his claw slip between the fabric and cut it off. That got him a gasp from her but was swiftly cut off by a moan, his mouth descending on her pert nipple. She arched her back from the bed, leaning harder against his hot cavern. She rolled her hips forward, seeking to alleviate the pressure building between her thighs.

Right when things where about to get good, right when he was about to relive some of his sexual frustration, there was an knock on the door.

Kagome whimpered as Inuyasha's right hand fondled her breast and he groaned at the knock on the door.

A couple seconds later, another knock came, along with the voice of it's owner. "Inuyasha!"

Said person ignored it, hoping she would get the point and go away.

Instead of giving up, the woman on the other side of the door, knocked rapidly, giving no pause in between.

He could hear Kagome sigh underneath him, her hands gently pressing at his chest.

"Inuyasha." she whined.

"Ignore it." he growled.

"I know your in there!" the woman shouted from the other side of the door, her knocks sounded more like she was slamming her palms against the surface.

He scowled angrily, rising from Kagome he walked briskly to the door. His face twisted into a grimace once he opened it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned against the doorframe, staring daggers at the woman in front of him. "What?"

Sango started at him for a long minute before asking nonchalantly, " Are you busy?"

He could've face palmed. Why did she think the door was locked?

He didn't have any time to answer before she started speaking again. "No? Good, Lord Shesshomaru wants to see you in his study."

She turned on her heel and walked smoothly down the hallway, not checking to see if he would follow.

"What makes you think I'm going to drop everything I'm doing just to answer to that asshole?" his voice gruff with disgust.

She turned halfway down the hall, her eyes softened as she spoke. "Look, I'm just delivering a message. Its all up to you if want to show up or not." her eyes lit up slightly and a small smile graced her lips. "Besides, I think he owes you something, and If I were you, I'd get on his good side if you ever stand a chance of getting it back."

Her glared at her from the doorway, growling under his breath. That bastard had no right taking from him. He could have anything his greedy hands could take, and he takes the one thing Inuyasha held dear, the one memento from his father that was destined to be his. Shesshomaru had nothing to gain from it, and yet his pride wouldn't allow him to simply give it back. He sighed loudly, one of his hands skimming over his face. On the one day she comes back, he manages to screw all his plans.

"Inuyasha." he turned his head to see Kagome sitting up on the bed, his sheets curled around her chest. She gave him a sincere smile before saying, " I'll be here when you come back."

This girl would be his undoing. He nodded curtly -he couldn't trust himself to speak- and followed Sango down the hallway.

As they entered the study, Inuyasha couldn't help but sneer at the sight of his brother. Sango bowed lowly before speaking.

"My Lord, I have fetched him for you." slowly, she stood from her bow, and stepped to the side. Shesshomaru looked up from where he sat, his casual stare scanning the two before him, nearly smirking at Inuyasha's glare. Stilling himself, he closed his laptop and settled his arms on his desk, deciding to get to straight to business.

"I have brought a girl to stay here on the manor." he said, his tone as indifferent as ever." She is a rather peculiar find."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, before blurting, " What do I have to with this?"

"Sango, you may give her a tour around the property," Intentionally ignoring him. " She knows that demons exist, and because of that, she is fearful."

She bowed in response and Inuyasha clenched his fist and his jaw tightened in anger. " Don't ignore me you bastard." He growled. His brothers insensitive attitude wouldn't bother him nearly as much if he hadn't interrupted him earlier.

"You will be her bodyguard." he said coolly, opening his laptop and resuming his work.

Inuyasha balked, his anger practically forgotten. "Me!?"

"I am far too busy to keep tabs on her." he said his eyes on his computer. "You will watch her until I say otherwise."

* * *

><p>AN: lol I think I gonna have fun writing for Inuyasha. Like always, R&R! You'll get a hug from me….Pinkie promise. -_^


	12. Escape

**A/N:** Hello peoples, for those of you who have dying to read the next chapter, well here it is. :) Sorry for being so damn late. I so fail at updating on time. Beware: the chapter is long!

Since I'll be jumping around a bit, I'll let you guys know when I change character cause there in bold print before you get to it. And when I change back to Kissa, I'll use page breaks.

The song used in this chapter is called: 'At your best.' By Aaliyah. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**Escape**

I awoke startled and kinda mad at myself for dozing off. I peeked at the window, noting that it was completely dark, save for the full moon shining brightly in the sky. Sighing, I cautiously stretched, my limbs stiff from being in that position all day. They popped and creaked and I sighed, crawling out the bed to sit on the edge. I sat there, pondering, my mind whirling with questions.

With the light coming from the window being my only source of illumination, the room was eerily quiet. I gulped, slightly irritated that I could hear everything, and yet nothing at the same time. I massaged my temple, focusing on keeping myself calm. Scuttling around paranoid and jumping at every sound or shadow wasn't leading me the in right direction. Getting up, I walked to the kitchen, taking my time to look at my surroundings thoroughly. The kitchen was fully stocked with food, to my surprise. I turned my gaze to the small black refrigerator, settling a hand on its hand to pull it open. The dim light flowed from within, it too packed with the snacks and meat. My stomach growled veraciously as I spotted a deli made club sandwich near the back. I'd forgotten that I hadn't ate anything since my arrival here. I snatched it up quickly, making short work of the plastic covering it, and stuffed most of it in my mouth. If I were to look at my reflection, I'm pretty sure I would resemble a chipmunk with its jaws full of seeds. The food eased some of the mounting apprehension, but not all.

I made short work of the sandwich, and with my appetite sated for now, my thoughts went back to fleeing. I sighed, and thrummed my fingers against the island table. Surely that thing wouldn't be waiting on the other side right? I mean, he could've done something like, I don't know, bust through the window? Or send the door flying off its hinges. Well, whatever the reason, I was pretty relived he didn't. I glanced at the door again, my heart thrummed with in my chest. I gulped, eyed the door with determination and marched to it. As I flung all negativity from my mind, my hand had just made contact with the handle. Setting my lips in a thin line, I made to turn it.

And then someone knocked.

Snatching my hand away from the knob, I backpedaled until the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed. Gasping, I threw myself under the covers and tried to pretend that it was all in my imagination. I was overreacting, I know, and acting childish wasn't making my situation any better. I steadied my breathing as I heard another gentle knock, and slowly poked my head from the top of the sheets, crouching anxiously underneath. All was quiet, except for the constant thudding in my ears, until I could hear the sound of the key turning the lock. I could not stop myself from looking at the slowly opening door, nor could help the vividly disturbing thoughts my mind constantly came up with. I sat ill prepared for the worst when I saw a pair of pleasant, curious eyes peeking from the door. Slightly taken aback, I sat up straighter as she slowly allowed herself into my room.

She was older than me, I could tell, but not by much. Her eyes were soft and brown, and her matching hair was tied in a ponytail behind her. Her bangs were cut clean and laid perfectly on her pale forehead. She was dressed in an outfit like mine -I noticed- and in her pale hands she held a silver platter. She smiled reassuringly at me, before bowing her head slightly.

"Hi, my name is Sango," she turned and sat the platter on the island, "it's nice to meet you."

I could nothing but stare at her, and though it was rude, I couldn't imagine another human here, let alone surviving.

"I-I-" Cursing inwardly, I cleared my throat and tried and again. "You're a human, why are you here?" Shaking my head I asked, "Why am I here?"

She smiled again as her slight form walked towards my bed. I eyed her suspiciously as she sat on the very corner, smoothing her hand over the comforter.

"Well you see, Lord Shesshomaru, is uh," she laughed to herself, "a very selfish demon."

"It doesn't matter who or what you are, if you have a certain talent that could be useful to him, he will send for you."

I watched her warily as she smiled again and playfully pulling at the covers. "Usually he'll send some of his goons, but for you, he went himself." she said rather boastfully.

Looking elsewhere in the room, I grumbled, "That's nothing to boast about."

After a small chuckle, I heard her sigh, "I know."

There was silence after that and a while later she spoke again. "I work as a maid for him, as will you in a short while." before I could respond, she held a finger up to silence me. "But before all that, how about a tour?"

"A tour?" I found myself repeating.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, let's go before he shows up."

Slowly, I came out of my bed and stood in front of her. "Who's he?"

She smiled again, scratching her head sheepishly, "Well, you see-"

"Hey! Sango, where the hell ya go?!" A gruff voice called out from beyond the door.

Startled, I sat back down on the bed and glanced at Sango.

She smiled reassuringly in return, before shouting her location. My eyes went from her to the door as I anxiously awaited the new intruder.

After a while a man, stepped through wearing an irritated scowl. He had the same color hair as the man who'd kidnapped me, but unlike Sesshomaru, I could tell that wasn't the type of person to keep his emotions bottled up inside of him. The scowl on his face told me that. He glared at Sango for a long moment before even looking at me. Bright amber eyes clashed with red, and even with his sour expression, I could tell he was a bit surprised by my appearance as I with his.

Sango, deciding to break the awkward silence decided that an introduction was in order.

"Kissa, this is Inuyasha." She said. "Inuyasha, Kissa."

I had yet to say anything, I was still staring at him. On top his silver mane were two small white ears and it didn't matter how hard I looked, his appearance never wavered. Was he a demon too?

"Kissa, he will be your bodyguard for the time being." Sango added and I could hear a pained groan coming from the man in person along with a rushed under the breath, "Bullshit."

Knitting my brows, I wondered why I would need a bodyguard, especially one who seemed to have other things to do at the time.

Slowly, Sango reached for my hand, pulling me from the bed. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. "Can we get this over with already? I have things to take care of."

"Kagome will be there when we finish, I promise you that." Sango replied dryly. Weaving her fingers with mine, she lead me to the door, were I hesitated. Squeezing my hand comfortingly, we headed outside my prison. Keeping up with Sango, she showed me that I was situated in the back of the estate, along with all the other workers of the property. Rows of sakura tress lined the servant quarters, paved trails leading from a beautiful pond that sparkled mesmerizingly in the moonlight to what I thought was a warehouse. Excitedly, she stirred us toward it.

"This is my favorite part of the whole place." She said, pushing open the door to reveal a larger indoor basketball court.

"Basketball." She said, waving her hand in that general direction. She motioned me to the right, were she opened a door to reveal a spacious mini theater.

"Movies." She commented, before shuffling to a door on the left. The room here seemed to be nothing but gaming platforms and one massive TV. "Gaming room." She chirped.

I was in complete awe before the tour even ended. She told me that this is where most of his servants occupied themselves. Just like me, some were taken while others came on their own, seeking food and shelter. It was a little ways away, but the tour finally ended as we came upon the mansion. It was beautiful and majestic under the subtle light of the setting sun. We paused in front of its intricately carved doors. My heart drops as I know exactly who waits for me behind them.

"This is the manor, where you will probably send half your time." She said. Glancing to her left, she pointed towards the black, spike like fence surrounding the whole property.

"You must never go past that gate." She said sternly, "Only if you're allowed to or if you're with Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha can you pass through it."

I looked at her finding her eyes filled with so much raw emotion, then the gate which looked simple enough. It didn't matter, I would find a way out, even if I didn't know where the hell I was. After a bit more explaining, we headed back to my room where I was kinda relieved to be going. Somewhere along the way, Inuyasha had disappeared, leaving me and Sango to ourselves.

Sighing as my bottom hit the mattress, Sango smiled at me before moving to that platter she carried in with her. "It's a real nice to work here, I mean, once you get used to it."

I stared at her back and before replying. "I never asked for this."

She laughed dryly before she turned around, holding something in her hands. "And you think I did?" she said humorlessly. It then hit me that she had been taken as well. But what was stopping her from leaving? What was stopping anyone?

"Why haven't you left?" I asked as she came and sat on my bed. Shaking her head, she holds up her hands. They open to reveal a black choker, a blood-red jewel dangled from the middle. Confused, I looked at it as it seemed to pulse and twitch in her hand. Before I knew what was happening, she said softly and almost painfully, "It's not that easy."

Just then did that thing leap from her hand and latch itself around my neck. Acting on reflex, I tried to yank it from around my throat, but found I couldn't properly slip my fingers between the slim material and my neck. I gave Sango a frightened look, asking only with the intensity of my eyes exactly what she put on me. Her eyes somber and soft met mine as her lips turned up into a frown, hands wringing her robe.

I yelped suddenly when it pulsed jarringly around my neck, sending waves of goose bumps to rise on my skin.

"What is this?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's a choker," Sango said. "And it is literally as its name entails."

"What?" I still couldn't wrap my mind around it.

She hesitates. "He says it's for our protection."

"The whole idea of it is to keep us away from certain escape."

My confused stare alone makes her continue. "Remember that gate I told you not to cross?"

I nod.

She pulls the collar of her plan yuukata to show me that she too has a chocker, but the on hers was midnight blue. "If you go anywhere beyond that gate, these things will dig so far into your neck, that it will instantly cut off any and all oxygen intake. It will not kill you quickly, it will make you suffer."

So there was no way I was escaping this place? This was making my little inkling of hope I had left diminish very fast. Seeing as Sango had one of those things on that meant that everyone else had one too.

Before I knew it, my nose stings, meaning that tears would be soon to follow. I try to grasp at the collar again and it pulsed once more, as if warning me. Carefully, she places her small hand on my leg comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, for all this, but I cannot go against his command." She says softly, knowing full well I too upset to even speak right now. "With a snap of his fingers, he could have me killed."

My breathing stutters as my chest heaves as the tears trail down my cheeks to gather at my chin.

"I'll let you rest now, you have a rather big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Remaining quiet and refusing to meet her gaze, she rises from the bed to retrieve some Kleenexes from the table. She places them beside me before she left.

I couldn't believe my luck. Taking the tissues, I blew my nose and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't want anyone to see me cry here, I wanted to be strong and find a way out of the mess I was in, but now, since it seemed Sesshomaru had covered all his bases, I would have be creative.

Sighing I rose from the bed and decided to take a quick shower. I felt a bit more at home once I put on some of my own clothes. Plopping back on the bed, I toyed with the necklace that fit snugly around my neck. All I wanted was it off. If it was one thing I was just learning about myself, it was that I didn't like being kept.

* * *

><p>Although it had only been a couple of days after I'd been kidnapped, I still couldn't stop myself from waking at my usual time this morning. Sitting up in bed, I gazed out the window to see some of the servants leaving and getting started on their morning routines. I noticed that some of them looked rather humanoid, save for the extra pair of eyes, or the curly antenna sticking up through their hair. They reminded me of the man I saw yesterday, Inuyasha I think his name was. Apparently he hadn't bothered to come back that day. I yawned lazily just as there was a knock on the door. I jumped a bit as Sango let herself in.<p>

"Morning!" she says cheerfully, in her hand she has something akin to what I had on yesterday, but seems like it had more to it.

"Morning." I retorted groggily.

"You have a busy day today," she says while placing the clothes down, "Lord Sesshomaru wants to meet with you."

My heart stops beating and I start to grow cold. Sango notices that I'm already not feeling myself and she quickly tries to lighten the situation. "But, you'll be cleaning with me for the rest of the day, so don't worry."

I nod quietly as she goes into a lively conversation about the kimono I'd be wearing. It was nothing special, just something to meet the bastard in. The color reminded me of the shade of green that I'd had on during that karaoke night. Instantly I didn't want to wear it. I didn't even know how to even put it on. She helped me with the inner one before shucking on the rest. As she adjusted the obi around a bit under my chest, I couldn't help but feel all the more anxious. She rearranged my hair to fall around my shoulders and stepped back to admire her work. She smiles.

"You're a very beautiful girl." Sango says and I blush at the suddenness of it. "I've never seen anyone with eyes quiet like yours."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks."

She steps towards the door. "You ready?"

I huff determinedly and set my shoulders. I nod.

And we set off towards the manor. As we make our way towards the house, I am mentally cursing the damned kimono every step of the way. While dressing me, Sango said this was not as bad as the original and more authentic styles of kimonos, this one was supposed to be easier to walk in. Easy for her to say, this was my first time in one and I could hardly stop myself from tripping over the trailing cloth. Huffing in annoyance, I grab the fabric in front of me and try to keep up with my tour guide.

It was a beautiful morning, I just realized. I wondered off handedly how the flowers we planted were fairing. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't know that we had already walked into the house until I looked up. I thought it was big on the outside, but it seemed impressively large on the inside. Rustic dark mahogany lined every wall and black marble gleamed on the floor. I watched a couple of maids scurry here and there, dotting some places with their presence. As we made headway up the stairs, I noticed that the ground floor had little to no furniture, just a couple of things placed sparingly around. The second floor seemed a bit cozier and lived in, seeing as it had a fire pit situated in the middle of the room, along with a wonderfully furry black carpet, a long off white sofa sat on top of it, accompanied by a sleek coffee table. Again, the maids scurried by passing sometimes; they'd greet us on their way past. Making our way down the hallway, I had a sinking feeling that we getting closer to his location. And the closer we got, the worse I felt.

After a minute, we reach two big doors. We pause in front of it, before Sango looks at me and nods lightly. She knocks on the door and announces us.

"She has arrived my Lord." She said and I start to panic.

"Come in." he says form the other side and my breath catches in my throat.

She pushes open the door to reveal him sitting behind a rather large desk, the morning light streaming out of the windows behind him, making him look all the more imposing. I shiver as he looks up from his paperwork and straight at me.

'_Oh my god'_ I thought as his intimidating gaze locked with mine. I trembled slightly as his eyes slid down to admire the chocker around my neck. He smirks momentarily as he knits his slender digits together to rest his chin on.

The silence is unbearable as he scrutinizes me. I shake uncontrollably when he speaks again.

"Welcome to my estate Kissa." He said evenly, the way he said my name made my racing heart drop into my stomach. Clenching my hands to my side, Sango nudges me quickly gaining my attention. She curtsied lowly before him, apparently wanting me to do the same. Awkwardly, I did but rose just as quickly as I bowed. Nervously, I met his gaze.

"Please sir, let me go." I said quietly before raising my voice. "I'm nothing special."

"Oh but you are." He quipped nonchalantly. "You see girl, in all my life of living, I've never seen nor heard anyone like you."

-**Sango**-

Sango gave her new friend a side long glance. It wasn't everyday she'd heard those words come from Sesshomaru's mouth. Of course, the girl did have a certain unknown aura around her, one she couldn't accurately pinpoint. The girl's appearance was mystery as well. While not being a demon, she could have easily passed for human, and obviously that's exactly what she'd been doing.

As she stood before her Lord, she trembled.

"I've done nothing to attract your attention." She said shakily, hands fisting at her sides.

"But you have," he said, eyes narrowing on her ruby ones, "And you will do it again."

The whole time, Sango was lost within the brief conversation and still had no idea what her Lord saw in Kissa.

She swiped a worried glance towards her and saw her jaw tighten and clench. Anger radiated from her being, spiking the energy level in the spacious room.

"No."

Again their silence strained in the room and Sango tensed.

"You will not deny me." Sesshomaru said lowly, his voice cutting through the bubbling tension.

Kissa remained silent, although her lips began to tremble noticeably. Sango could tell she was struggling, wanting to stay strong and maintain a sense of bravery.

"Know that the idiotic decisions you make now not only impacts you but your pathetic friends."

Her brows knitted as her nostril flared. "You leave them out of it!"

He spoke as if he didn't hear her. "The plump one has been put in the hospital," he said, almost as if he was bored. "Maybe she needs to put out of her misery?"

She knew she couldn't do anything, but she did wish that Sesshomaru would stop taunting her. The poor girl was this-close from breaking down. Deciding to forgo her silence she hesitated before speaking herself.

"My Lord-"she started, but was quickly halted by his voice.

"Silence Sango and let her decide."

She glanced at Kissa worriedly who had a murderous glare set on her petite face. Her eye glittered with malice as her breathing hitched.

Keeping his eyes on her, the demon lord reached slowly for the phone on the other side of the desk. "All it takes is one ca-"

But suddenly, he was cut off by the most beautiful soprano she'd ever heard.

"_Let me know, let me know." _

Her head snapped to the side to see Kissa, her eyes still glaring at Sesshomaru, shimmering with unshed tears, yet her voice soft and luring. She could feel her aura span around her own lovingly, warming her very being and casting out any doubt in her mind. Sango shook her head as she stared in awe at the singing girl. What was going on?

"_Oh, let me know, let me know, let me know."_ She stops momentarily to catch her breath.

'_When I feel what I feel_

_Sometimes it's hard to tell you so_

_You may not be in the mood to learn what you think you know_.' She sings the complete opposite of the emotion in her eyes as an overwhelming sense of tranquility washes over Sango's shocked form. It felt like Kissa was persuading her to feel like this, with her voice alone. Sango couldn't stop herself from sighing blissfully as the lyrics melted away all of her lingering tension.

'_There are times when I find_

Although the feeling was pleasant, she could feel its affects weaken, her aura seemed to dwindle from her gradually. She looked at the singing girl to find that her eyes where blinking quickly, as if trying to stay awake.

_You want to keep yourself from me_

_When_ _I don't have the strength I'm just a mirror of what I see._'

Just as the room began to feel heavy with tension and spite once again, Kissa wobbled where she stood as she clenched at her head. Her voice fades as all goes silent.

* * *

><p>Right before I could collapse onto the ground, I felt myself stagger against Sango, who had a strong grip around my forearm. I'd forgot that I wouldn't be able to perform right especially since I had been stressed all morning. As I regained my composure, I watched his expressionless face. Scowling, I wanted to do nothing but claw those eyes from his skull. A solidary tear left its place as it trailed down my cheek.<p>

"That will be all for today." He said, shifting his papers on his desk. "You may return back to your quarters."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me my friends are fine." I hissed.

"The longer you stay in this room, the worst off they'll be." He said. I visually flinched as if he'd gotten up and slapped me.

Needing not another word, I spun on my heel and pulled open the door. I see Sango whirl around to follow after me, but Sesshomaru's baritone stilled her movements.

There was no way in hell he'd have me caged up here like some kind of exotic bird. I wouldn't stand for any more of his pretentious bullshit.

Sprinting down the hallway, I had clearly forgotten which way I came from. Gathering the skirts of the kimono, I ran in whatever direction seemed right. The tears flowed freely now and with my vision hindered somewhat, I bumped into someone. The collision sent me sprawling on the floor and the spreading pains from my ass just made me all the more pissed.

"Hey, watch were your goin." Said the man I collided with. As I looked up, I recognized him to be that Inuyasha guy. His scowl disappears as he sees the state I'm in. He reaches a hand out towards me. "Are you alright?"

Scrambling to get up, I swat his hand away and bolt down the stairs, all the while I could hear him shout after me. Gathering the long skirt of my wardrobe, I rushed out the doors just as another maid had opened it. Straining for breath, I tried to remember which way was my ticket out of here. Standing restlessly at the entrance, I eyed the gate that Sango had told me not to cross. It wasn't too far from here, I could make it. Once again heaving the heavy material up above my knees, I ran for the exit. Adrenaline pumped wildly through my system, making me push my legs harder towards the ground, skipping over obstacles in my path. I was almost breathless once the exit was in my grasp and suddenly the hope that had seemingly vanished reappeared and filled me with tremendous happiness.

I knew it couldn't –wouldn't- be this easy, but damn, I couldn't stop myself from moving forward and out of those thick and ominous black gates.

A couple feet away, the collar pulses erratically around my neck, making me yelp in surprise. I try get the thing off from around my neck, but it's like it was glued in place. It wouldn't budge. Slowing my pace to a jog, I continued on once it had stopped.

It pulsed again moments later and I staggered to a halt. My hands slither around my neck, as the chocker beats in time with my racing heart.

Too determined to turn back, I pushed forward in hopes that someone could take this off of me whenever I ran into a to-

Within milliseconds, the thing embeds itself deep into my throat, cutting off any and all air intake. Immediately, my hands fly to my throat, trying to claw the thing from my neck, but find I couldn't get a grip at all! I panic as I drop to my knees on the gravel road, gasping for oxygen. Leaning over, I try scream, but I cannot.

'_**Help Me!'**_

All I can feel is my pulse rage in my throat, my lungs growing smaller every painstaking second that passed. Trying to get up, I fail and fall to my side, tears streaming from my dulling eyes.

I was going to die, wasn't I?

'_Help Me!'_

My reckless actions had lead me to this, and I could blame no one but myself. She told me not to pass the gate, but with my anger guiding me and fear to push me, I ran straight into this situation.

My eyesight blotches and fades as I try and use my bloodied hands to pull myself back to the gate.

'_Help Me!'_

But I can't.

I can feel nothing.

Slowly, my head lowers to the ground, where I stare unseeingly at the wicked metal of the gate and waited for my unwanted death.

**-Inuyasha-**

He didn't know how much time he had left as he rushed out the door, looking for the woman who had stumbled into him.

From the spite she held within her eyes, as well as the frightened tremble about her frame, he knew exactly what she was planning to do. He'd seen it too many times. They would pass the gate, but never return. Not because they had freed themselves, but because they were dead.

Despite the hell he raised once he figured out what was happening, his brother did nothing but shrug indifferently. Only Sesshomaru could undo the enchantment equipped in every chocker that was worn. The crazy bastard saw this as a way to teach his slaves a way of control and submission. Those who run where not deemed worthy to serve under him and would die in consequence.

Demon or not, the collars could bring even the strongest bear youkai to its knees in a matter of seconds.

That's why he had to find Kissa.

Dashing out the house, he crouched to the ground before he jumped into the morning air, sailing towards his target. As gravity brought him back to the hearty ground, he leaped again, ears pricked towards the lifeless body in the middle of the road, about ten feet from the gate.

"Shit." He hissed, increasing his speed once he hit the ground. "Kissa!"

Skidding to a stop before her, his heart dropped when he saw her glazed and unreceptive eyes. Her mouth opened slightly, as saliva slowly dribbled from the corner of her lips. Her hands bloodied and covered in dirt. One was still latched onto her neck, her small nails digging into the flesh and her other lay in front of her, still gripping the gravel in the road. It looked like she had passed over to the next world, but Inuyasha couldn't scent death on her.

Taking that as a sign, he grabbed her quickly and sprinted back towards the gates. He'd be damned to let another person die.

'_If you'd been doing your job, this wouldn't have happened!_' his subconscious yelled at him and he could do nothing but agree. If she died, then the blame would lie on him. He was supposed to be guarding her, but he had selfishly neglected the act for his girlfriend.

As soon as he made it on the other side, he notices the collar expand from within Kissa's bloodied neck, obtaining its original position on her throat, as if nothing happened. Dropping into a patch of lush, soft grass, he laid her down gently and listened for any sound of her breath. In a slight fit of panic when he heard none, he rushed into CPR, concentrating on any sign of life as he breathed air into her mouth, filling her lungs, praying for a response. Just as he pulled back, he could hear her heart drum within her chest as she gasped roughly, eyes wild and clearing. Relived to see she was out of immediate danger, he was startled when she reached for him, clung to him, coughing and sobbing heavily into Inuyasha's black muscle shirt. Her cold fingers clenched into the sides of the material as she buried her face in his chest.

Giving in to the comfort she was seeking, he pulled her trembling figure closer to him, soothing her cries by softly rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her dirtied hair, glaring straight towards the window where he spied his brother watching him. The bastard knew exactly what she was gonna do and didn't lift one damned finger to stop her. His voice trembles with anger as his embrace tightens. "I'm _so_ sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yep, well this chapter has been like almost half a year in the making. I know Sesshomaru is acting a complete and total ass, just know it's bound to get better. Like I said, everybody's (except Sango) not gonna be all friendly, happy go lucky all of a sudden. It's actually gonna take time. But anyway, review if ya want. Thanks for reading. Oh! And I know! Lol I spelled Sesshomaru's name wrong a lot in the chapters before this one. *Bows repeatedly* Sorry about that.

"


	13. Stuck

**A/N:** Hello, l'm still here peoples. lol same excuse as usual.

Anyhoo, I'll explain more later, in the meantime please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa

**~Stuck~**

**S**lowly, my eyes opened to find me in my room staring up at the roof. My eye lids flutter hesitantly, as I realize how swollen and heavy they are.

I didn't die?

Bits of my incident flashed behind my eyes as my hands flew to the chocker. This thing had tried to kill me! And damn near succeeded!

"Hey," someone said from my right, the voice vaguely familiar, "don't touch that."

Glancing towards the voice, I notice it was InuYasha. He stood at the foot of my bed studying my confused expression.

Just as he said that, my fingers grazed at the gauze and bandages wrapped snuggly around my neck. My eyes fluttered again as he looks at me solemnly, wringing a bloodied towel into a small bowl.

I remember after being brought back from certain death, clutching someone as I sobbed uncontrollably. I remembered that same person whispering in my ear, 'I'm sorry' before I passed out from all the overwhelming sense of despair.

Did he save me?

"I-" I tried to speak, but found I couldn't. It felt like I had the worst case of strep throat as it ached at the very syllable of one word. I winced and gulped, finding that too to be a pain.

"Your vocal cords are pretty bruised." He said, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. "And you scratched the hell out of your neck."

_I did?_ I thought, as I frowned, looking at my hands.

He apparently read my mind as he offered a dry smile. "Yea, you did."

Silence passes between us because I can say nothing. I just wanted to thank him, but I couldn't manage that because it hurt too much.

In this type of situation, I didn't know what to do, other than feel ashamed of myself for even going against Sango's advice.

Inuyasha's tired sigh breaks my thoughts and beckon me back to reality.

"Sango should be here any minute."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she burst through the door panting, her eye's scanned my prostate body as she hastily scurried over. I didn't have time to blink as her hands sought out the bandage around my neck.

"Are you okay?" she said softly, sitting at my side.

I nod, blushing at the attention and embarrassed by my brash actions.

"I told you not to cross it, didn't I?" she said condescendingly and I tried to shrink back into my mattress. "You could've died."

I could only nod my response.

She sighs, running a delicate hand through her hair. She turns to look at a solemn Inuyasha. "If you would've been doing your-"

"I know, alright?" He snaps. "I told her I'm sorry."

She eyes him pensively before she sighs again. "Thanks for saving her."

He scoffs lightly as he raises from the floor. "I wasn't gonna let her die."

I could see Sango's profile, her lips forming a line as if she wanted to say more, but she looks back at me. I try to swallow again, but I wince at the sting of it. I tried to sit up in the bed, but I felt so tired and freaking ached all over as if I had a fever. Slinging an arm over my eyes, I shake my head and groan inwardly. I fucked up this time.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, who had become restless, moved to rest against the island of Kissa's small kitchen. After she had fainted, he bought her back to her room, quickly laying her on the unmade bed, the smell of copper twanging in his nose.<p>

Once he called Sango, he impatiently ripped through the cupboards trying to find some sort of medical supplies, cursing when he found none. After a few more minutes of searching, he'd found one in the bathroom.

Slowly, he came back to her unconscious form, gazing at the deep wounds she inflicted upon herself, trying to yank the collar from around her neck. He sat beside her and hesitated as his hands shifted the fabric of her emerald kimono from her neck.

"Shit." he cursed, removing his hand. "Maybe I should wait for Sango."

The more he thought about it, the less he felt perturbed by it. It wasn't like he was stripping her naked.

Huffing, mind made up, he gently slid the silky material down to her shoulders, carefully removing her arms from its intricate sleeves. He raised her upper body to ease the cloth down to her waist, leaving her in a simple white Yuukata.

Eyebrows furrowed, he couldn't believe he was doing all of this. For a girl he barely knew. But it seemed a sense of guilt guided him to dab at the long scratches on her neck, wiping the dried blood from her caramel skin.

He flinched minutely as she winced in her sleep as he went over a particular large gash. Quickly covering her wounds with the gauze, he sat back to admire his work. It was nothing to write home about, but good enough. He walked over to the window where he watched for Sango. He didn't mean to rush her, but he had promised Kagome he'd take her shopping later. Matter of fact, if he hadn't bumped into Kissa once he left his room, he'd be with Kagome right now. But that would entail that Kissa would've died.

He looked back to the girl that lay comatose in her bed. The first time he'd seen her, she had this air of mystery about her and seemed to completely convinced that she shouldn't be here. He couldn't help but agree, other than her strange looks, there was nothing too special about the girl. But with all that being said, he did find it weird that she had little to no scent. She had nothing to differentiate herself from any other, it just seemed muted.

When Sango had finally arrived, he actually released a long, pent up breath he didn't know he was holding.

As she overlooked his work on Kissa's neck, there was a sudden chime going off on his pocket, accompanied by a short vibration. He pulls his phone out, already knowing who it was texting him.

'Where are u?'

"I'm going to get Keade right quick," Sango said, "Watch her okay?"

Inuyasha's face fell. "Sango, I have to go-"

"That doesn't matter." she said, almost viciously. "You owe her that much."

What, saving her form certain death and then patching her up wasn't enough to say sorry?!

He kept that to himself, and nodded stiffly, sliding back down to the floor. Sighing he quickly responded to Kagome's text.

'I'm busy right now.'

Slowly, he knocked the back of his head against the wall, lazily staring up at the ceiling. This was not how he planned his day at all.

'What do you mean?'

He glanced at Kissa lying stiffly in the bed, that arm still hid her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he surmised.

Quickly he stood, poised at the door. "I'm going out alright?"

With a curt nod of her head, InuYasha threw open the door and headed towards the garage, sending Kagome a text to meet him there.

To hell with the consequences, he'd done his good deed for the day. He needed to see his girl for a while. Although the farther he made it from the woman, the harder the guilt would tug at him, nag at him.

_She'll be fine_. he convinced himself, pushing the unsavory feeling aside for now, clearing most of the superstition from his head to replace it with his Kagome.

* * *

><p>After InuYasha had slipped out the door, I let my eyes close for what I wanted to be for a couple of seconds, but woke out of a deep and troublesome slumber at the soft nudge on my shoulder. Blinking, I turn my drowsy gaze towards Sango, whose face is marred with worry and a hint of anger.<p>

"Hey, are you feeling okay?"

I nod, finding that my throat is still sore and throbbing.

She forces a small smile. "I've brought Keade to see to your wounds."

I force myself to swallow and wince at the pain.

Sango backs away from my bed to a allow an older stout lady near me, Her beady yet wise eye- I noticed she was wearing any eye patch- swept over my rigid form before lingering on Inuyasha's make shift bandages.

"Sango tells me you tried to cross the gate." she says softly.

I sigh inwardly and nod.

"A foolhardy choice child." she says and I frown at her response. Well, apparently we weren't thinking on the same wavelength.

"The enchanted collar around your neck will not allow you exit unless a blood of a Tashio is with you."

At my confused face, Sango explained. "She means InuYasha or Sesshomaru. You can't leave unless they accompany you."

Well hell, she could've told me about this earlier! Seemed like a very important piece of information!

Noticing my inner turmoil, her face flushes and she bows lowly. "I'm soo sorry for not telling you, but I didn't think you'd go so far to escape."

I could hear the honesty in her voice as she apologized and this time I couldn't help but sigh deeply.

Suddenly I could feel Kaeden's fingers glide around the bandages. I jump involuntarily as her warm hands work the wrappings loose. Feeling the cool air hit my open wounds of my neck, I shudder.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I hear the medic draw in a quick breath. I'm not completely clueless as to what it might look like, but I was hoping it wasn't too bad.

After some shuffling around, she reaches in her bag to pull out the proper items. I turn nervous as she takes out a bottle of alcohol, more bandages and some, sickly green concoction.

Oh God.

Her gaze is soft yet stern as she speaks. "The collar has bruised your vocal cords."

"That will take time to heal." she says, opening bottles and swishing things around.

She takes a cotton ball and wets it with alcohol. "The scratches are deep, but they will heal soon." the cold sting of the disinfectant makes me groan in pain. Squeezing my eyes shut, I bite the tip of my tongue, trying to stop myself screaming out loud.

At last, the pain fades into a dull throb, a constant reminder. I sigh, tried swallowing again. It still feels raw and uncomfortable, but I'd have to get used to it.

There is a noticeable rise in the bed as Keade rises with a huff.

"What will you tell Sesshomaru?" Sango asks from the end of my bed. "He's not gonna make her work, is he?"

Keade releases a humorless laugh as she trudges to the door. "It is very clear that the girl is not fit to work, but that will not matter to him."

Before she leaves, she looks back at me and her eyes soften. "It would be wise to plead her case Sango. I wish you both the best of luck."

My still puffy eyes watched as she disappeared behind the door, pondering her last words.

That bastard would make me work?!

I shook my head at my inner monologue. Surely he couldn't be that heartless, could he?

It seems that I wasn't the only one thinking this at the time, as Sango turned to me trying to ease my inner turmoil with a comforting smile.

"He wouldn't do that Kissa. I'll let him know what condition you're in as soon as I leave from here."

_You sound so sure_. I thought grimly.

I nod, and her smile brightens. Even though I'd only knew her for a couple of days er so, I felt that she was my only friend I'd ever have here. And if things keep going downhill, the only person I would learn how to trust.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was making his way to his side of the garage, trying and failing to remain content about leaving behind a seriously injured Kissa.<p>

"If she's that important, he can watch her himself." He grunted, clicking the button for the garage door to fold open.

He almost reverts back to his care-free self once he sees his black corvette; the afternoon sun glinting off the bumper in such a way that the half demon instantly felt like doing some illegal street racing. What made it even better was the fact that Kagome was leaned against the passenger door in her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and low cut blouse that bellowed about her petite form. He smirks at her while she's busy texting away on her phone.

He saunters right up to her, wraps a tanned arm bout her slender form.

He does not notice his brother leaned leisurely against the side of the door as he steals a kiss from an unsuspecting Kagome.

Only when Sesshomaru flares his aura does InuYasha instantly stop his attack on his girlfriend as she gasps at the aura.

"What the hell do you want?" He growls, protectively stepping in front of kagome. "If you had any pride what so ever, you'd go apologize to Kissa."

His brother remains silent for a moment, before he pushes himself from the wall, eyeing the half demon intently. "If I am correct, did I not put you in charge of watching her?"

Inuyasha bristles at the man. "I know what I did!"

"Then what are you doing here?" He retorted smoothly. "You have your orders."

Inuyasha scoffs. "You're not gonna treat me like your sorry slaves."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow hitches a bit, amused. "Can't I?"

The air is tense for what seems like hours as they grow silent. Words not spoken fed his emotions, making his eyes gleam in anger.

"Because Kissa has been placed in your care, she has also been linked to you via her collar. It would be a matter of time before I activated it, but seeing as you are too stubborn to even follow as simple command, it must be done." Sesshomaru explained, coming further into the garage.

It took a moment for InuYasha to process what he'd said, but once he did, his blood ran cold.

"You wouldn't." He growled. His brother meant to attach a bit of his aura to Kissa's collar, connecting them in a way that would inexplicably trap him into being with her. In other words, he wouldn't be able to leave the property without Kissa if he didn't want another repeat of what had happened earlier.

"What's going on InuYasha?" Kagome asked, finally speaking up.

Within a blink of his eye, Sesshomaru's aura flared again, but this time latching onto Inuyasha's wavering youki. He stiffened as he could feel his brother pull at his aura, thinning it, dragging it back to himself and into a locket of some type he held in his hand.

It was over in a matter of seconds, as Inuyasha felt a bit faint and fatigued. He leans on his car for support and kagome comes to his aid to stabilize him.

"You Bastard!" he called after his retreating brother, who in turn hadn't bothered with a remark.

"InuYasha, what does this mean?" Kagome asked, searching his frantic eyes.

"It means that we have to take a rain check." He muttered angrily, slamming the palm of his hand against the side of his car, denting it. He curses again at his lack of control. "Fuck."

"Can't we just take the girl with us?" Kagome pleads, rubbing his back reassuringly. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"She's in no state for traveling." Inuyasha retorted.

The warmth of her small hand vanishes as it slides from his back, dropping to her side. "I can't believe this."

Inuyasha sighs in disappointment, as he can easily smell it pouring from her.

"I really wanted to go shopping today."

"We'll plan for it later." He replies begrudgingly, still taken aback by what had just transpired. He could feel his aura tethered to the comatose girl laying in her bed yards away. Sighing once again, he tries to shake off the unnerving feeling of apprehension. There would be no way to trigger the collar's defense mechanism unless he leaves the property, without her. Turning to Kagome, he overwhelmed her with his size, engulfing her in a bearish hug.

"It'll be fine, we have the rest of the week." He muttered into her hair, tickling the shell of her ear. But deep inside, he knew Kissa's wounds would leave her bed ridden for longer than a week. All of this because of the girl he held tightly in his arms.

* * *

><p>It was an muggy afternoon when I woke up the next day, ominous gray and heavy clouds blocked any chance of the sun's rays. I had a bit of trouble sleeping, but that was to be expected. After I was finished glancing out my bed side window, I looked at the salve I was supposed to put on my injuries. Taking in a big breath, I decided to move, I needed to get out the rest of these damned clothes.<p>

I was actually impressed that I could move correctly, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Upon sitting up did I notice how much I actually sweated last night, with my hair sticking in weird places on my neck and down my yuukata. The stuffy atmosphere had crept into the room, and it made everything uncomfortable.

Groaning, I stand to try and untie the obi from around my waist.

But with how my luck has been sucking lately, there was no way I would get the knot out without somebody's help. Grasping exaggeratedly at the intricately tied knot, I huffed again out of annoyance. This was starting to piss me off!

Jerking the silky fabric around my waist, I tried to twist it so I could see it. But the more time I wasted had me getting sweaty, tired and even more annoyed than before.

_Where's Sango when you need her?_ I thought to myself desperately.

There's a knock on the door moments after the thought left my head. Throwing caution to the wind, I rushed to it, praying it was her. A smile breaks across my face as I open the door to reveal Sa-

"Eh?!" is all I can squeak out as a somber looking Inuyasha towers over me.

I wince a bit at my spontaneous reaction, bring my hand up to caress my bandaged throat. I really hadn't expected him. And in the current state of distress I was in, the hair sticking to my face, looking rather disheveled and disorientated, I backed out the doorway to slam the door shut, blushing hard.

Apparently, he could already surmise the predicament that I was dealing with as he said, "I could help ya with that, you know?"

_I'd rather you not!_

But, given the current situation, I had been in this thing for almost two days now, it was hot and ridiculously humid outside, and I desperately needed a shower. These reasons made this decision all the quicker in my case.

Mind made up, I opened the door again where he's still standing with that brooding look on his face. I waved him inside and closed the door after he took his sweet time crossing the threshold.

He stands in the middle of my room, arms crossed, staring down at the twisted obi, probably wondering how I managed to screw it up even more.

I wanna tell him to stop staring and get it off me, but I can't. So instead I pointed at it and mouthed the words 'Get it off.'

He smirks at me, clearly amused by the macho act I was trying to pull off. Maybe because he'd saved my life, I wasn't so afraid of him. He was far more human than that cold hearted asshol-

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I feel a slight tug on the obi, followed by another. I look down to see tanned fingers loosen the ties with a delicate ease that had me blushing.

"My mom used to wear Kimono's a lot, she taught me how to untie them."

He said, his voice sounds somber, almost thundering within the silence of my room.

Looking up, I find his eyes tracking every movement of his hands, staying attentive to the job at hand. "She taught me a lot of useless things like this."

_Well it came in handy today_. I wanted to say, but I stayed still instead, listening to quiet ruffles of the silk. Silence consumes us again as his amber gaze briefly meets mine. "Finished."

Blinking in surprise, the obi is nothing but fabric laying at my feet. Seeing as that was the only thing holding the outfit closed, I quickly hugged the kimono close before I could show the guy all my goodies.

But it seems that didn't matter, because his back was turned.

"Look," he sighs, back still to me. "I'm sorry about before. I should've been there earlier." He scoffs dryly. "It's my job to protect you, and now I have no choice but to."

I stand behind him a bit confused by his words. What was he trying to say?

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turns his head to glance at me. "I'll explain it later."

With that being said, he takes his leave and I'm left with more questions than answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so, what sesshomaru did was attach inuyasha youki, his demonic aura to kissa's collar. The locket he used is a means of keeping that bond in tact, as he is the one pulling all the strings here. So, it's like Kissa is connected by an invisible leash to Inuyahsa, and now if he decides to take leave the premises, then he's gonna hafta bring her.

I understand if some of you are confused, but that's what I'm here for.

Any questions, comments or problems let me know whenever!

Thanks for reading!

-Kasumi


End file.
